Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure!
by nick the pikachu2
Summary: Watch as Ash and his pokemon go around the world! What will happen to our hero? Will he get laid by pokemon? Will he stop the shadow pokemon invasion? Will he see his mother again? Read now! Warning, this story will have disturbing scenes that are not good for people under 13. Please keep in mind that this story is not for kids, so please do this. If you can handle this, good luck
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure!**_

 ** _Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Something New_**

 ** _(Warning! I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak, and who ever else owns Pokemon)_**

 ** _Notes: I started to noticing how my story "Ash's Ultimate Quest" has bad writing. For now on, I will be changing my writing. Don't worry, I will still continue it, just expect better writing at the other fic._**

 _ **As in this story, Ash will be in some world were both normal and anthro pokemon exist. Expect more things to be in this story and oh, only updating once a week! I gotta work on chapter 6 of Ash's Ultimate Quest.**_

* * *

 ** _Date: Feb, 21, 2011_**

Earth... The world that all humans and magical creatures called Pokemon live in. Both humans and pokemon live with perfect balance of life, or in this case, they both live peacefully and share this water-filled planet. Living with one another, pokemon has been shown to appear in humanoid likes bodies. This was a such an amazing discovery, all professionals could not believe what they were seeing, most of the female pokemon had been affected. There was only a few male pokemon that got affected, which confused all the professionals. The pokemon did not know either, but this new thing cause almost all of the regular looking pokemon to extinct that are female at least. If someone had a male, he/she would be lucky to not have his/her would not get affected.

While this new discovery was in discussion, a young boy by the age 5. He looked shocked at this new thing happening, he did not ever thought such a thing would happened. As he keep up with the news, he wanted to keep up with the news. Something happened, they changes the limit of the age of a pokemon trainer starting from 10 to 13. The boy got very upset at that, he wanted to become pokemon master, but can't due to the rules being changed.

It took days for the boy to stopped crying, he decided to go outside for a bit to get some things done. The boy walked to his friend's house to hang out. Only to learn that he did not want anything to him, this was caused due to the "updated" rule. He gotten upset, but decided to go on and leave his friend be.

As he walks out the door, something big happens. As walking out, a big storm appears over the town. This storm became so bad that the wind blew the trees down in seconds when it started. As cool as it may sound, it was also very dangerous. The storm started to pick up the pokemon from the ranch. The boy stood there in fear and hopelessness as the storm pulls the pokemon into a forming tornado.

The boy lost hope, nothing can stop this disaster of a storm. He be lucky to even get out; but he doubt that, nothing can truly stop this storm. As he sat there in hopelessness, a woman can be seen running towards him, the boy looked up to his mother. "Ash!." The mother yelled as she runs to her son, the boy now known as Ash who was sitting earlier was now up and running towards his mom.

"Let's go Ash!," His mother said, she does not certainly want her son to die by this hellish storm. Ash quickly nodded and ran towards his friend's house to get him. "Let's go Gary, the storm will destroy this entire place!," Ash said to his friend, now known as Gary, Gary nodded and ran out with Ash.

As they ran, they met up with Professor Oak who was running an speeds that an old man shouldn't run. "Delia, we got to split up!," Professor Oak said to Ash's mother, who is now known as Delia. "Why!?," Delia asks, the pokemon professor turn his head to reply, "Because it will lessen the chances of everybody dying who lived in Pallet Town!,". The mother nodded and grabbed her son's arm as hard as she could, she would do anything for Ash's safety.

The mother and boy ran in the forests, in which they encountered nothing. No wild pokemon, this was probably due to the storm, no pokemon would like to see this tragedy. "Mom, where are we going?," Ash asked his mother, the woman looked at her son and sighed, "Somewhere safe.," Delia said to her son, Ash seemed to trust her as he nodded and smiled, thinking they would find safety. Unknown to them, the storm followed them like crazy, and they did not notice.

As Delia and Ash ran to safety, Delia turned her head to see the tornado speeding towards them. Delia, being the responsible mother she is pushed Ash in the cave before it could grab her son. After seeing her son safe, she got sucked up by the tornado and died, but with a smile knowing that she has saved her son.

After being knocked out for about 1 hour, Ash woke up. As he turn his head, he saw his mother laying on the ground with blood all over her body. As Ash went to see more details, his mother was suffocated by the power winds created by the tornado. Ash stared down at his mother's dead corpse, he did not know what to say or think of. His mother was truly dead. He had lost one of his remaining family members, his lost everything.

The boy looked up at the light blue sky, while looking he let it all out, he cried very hard and screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!,". He sat down with tears streaming down from his eyes to his cheeks, he was now miserable.

* * *

 _ **Someones Pov**_

As I flew around they sky, I started to see a storm in this town. It was very for bad for the pokemon so I teleported them away with my physic powers, after doing this Ifloat and stared at the storm and it seem to head towards the forest. I giggled, this storm will obviously not hurt me, it be futile if the tornado was alive. While floating, the storm seem to not stop, so I decided to make it stop with my physic powers.

After doing some good deed for once instead of trying to take over the world, I heard a young scream, "NOOOOOOOO!,". It startled me, it seem something bad has happened, so I flew to the direction to find the source. I, Mewtwo will find the screaming person.

I found the source of the scream, it was a kid, at least 5 years old. I looked at the body the kid was staring, it was a dead corpse. I did not like one bit of this, this child was probably the woman who's now dead kid. I felt sorry, I did not want this kid to be by himself, he has no one to raise him. I then notice the huge potential aura and physic the kid has. Aura and physic shouldn't be together, this kid is special.

I approach the kid, with small movement. I placed my hand on his head to get his attention, the boy jumped and ran, after that he turned around to me floating. He yelped by seeing me, and I used my physic to hold him place. I also used my physic powers on his mother by giving her new life on a pokemon body. The boy stares at me in fear, he wanted me to let him go, but I denied that. I flew away this boy to take him to a new home, as I get to Rota, Ash tried to struggle out of my physic, but with no avails.

I finally got to Rota and left the boy there, while placing the boy down, I blocked any memories of his mother from his brain. He will receive them again, but when he gets older. After doing so, I left flying off, hoping the boy there can be raised properly.

" _It felt good doing something, maybe I shouldn't try to take over the world.,_ " I said to myself, but of course giggled. I still wanted to exterminate all humans, I might spare the cute boy. But I do need to make it someway were all humans can't see the anthro bodies.

I flew back to the direction I was going to.

* * *

 _ **With Ash and Normal Pov**_

After physic female pokemon left, a pink feline cat appeared to pick up the boy. It went into the boy's memories, noticing the boy's memories have been tempered with, the feline felt bad for the boy. She then got the idea to raise the boy.

The boy started to open his eyes to look around, only to see the feline cat in front of him. Ash yelped in surprise, he did not expect to see something like that. He knew it was a pokemon, but it look rather humanoid, deciding to ignore that detail, he introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum!," Ash said to feline cat, the feline giggled at the boy and replied, " _My name is Mew, child.,_ ". Ash got caught off guard, the feline cat giggled at Ash's priceless reaction. "I did not know pokemon can talk!," Ash said to the feline cat now known as Mew, Mew giggled again and nodded, " _Of course they can't talk; but that does not mean they can't learn telepathy!,_ " Mew chirped in delightness, she loved having someone to talk to.

"Ok...," Ash said, he only stare at the feline cat for a few seconds before she flew to his face to hug him. Ash did not look scared, he hugged back the feline cat. " _Sooo...What happened to you?,_ " Mew asked the boy, Ash tried to think but to no avail. He did not have any of his memories, only exception is his name.

" _Ooo, maybe I should take care of you!~,_ " Mew cooed in delightness, she had no one to play with and this was a chance to have her own son. Ash smiled and hugged his new "mother", the feline cat giggled at his actions and used physic to let her "son" to let her go. Ash pouted by her action, but nodded.

"Hey mom! Where's the house?," The boy asked the feline cat, the feline cat only smiled, " _I can teleport us to there!,_ " she said to the boy, Ash nodded and held onto his mother. After getting his grip on her, Mew teleported Ash to a big tree.

" _This is home...,_ " Mew said as she and her son walk in the tree.

* * *

 _ **Now real quick, I forgot to add the speeches earlier.**_

 _ **Speeches**_

 _ **Poke Speech** _ " **Hi!,** "

 ** _Human speech_** "Hi!,"

 _ **Telepathy**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Mental speech**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Author**_ " _ **Hello, it'Z me!,**_ "

 _ **Now, that out of the way, let's go to the current time.**_

* * *

 _ **Date: April 14, 2016**_

After that day, the boy and his mother would watch TV for pokemon battles. Ash wanted to become a pokemon trainer at the age of 10, he was fortunate enough since the age has been lowered to 10 since the anthromorphic pokemon have changed back to their normal bodies. It seemed like as if some pokemon did this, but it did not matter. What only mattered was that Ash being able to go on a adventure.

It took hours of begging his mother to let him go, after so much begging, the feline cat gave up. But decided something that would shock the entire MULTIVERSE!

"Wait WHAT!?," Ash said to his mother in utter shock, he did not want this to happen. " _You heard me, I'm going with you!,_ " Mew said as she teleports in front of Ash, making herself more clear with her decision. "What if they try to capture you! I don't want to lose my mother!," Ash said to his mother, trying to reason with her, but the feline cat did not care. " _I'll be one of your pokemon then.,_ " Mew said, Ash eyes widen in shock, his mother as one of his pokemon. It truly surprised him, but Ash being himself decided to let her be.

"Fine, but I'm not using you in battles.," Ash said to his mother, the feline cat giggled at Ash. She knew how much her son would treasure her, she is important to her. But she wanted to battle other trainers, maybe someday.

" _Don't worry Ashy, I will battle with you no matter what!,_ " Mew said to her son, she irritated him good enough to make him sigh in defeat, the boy could never stop his mother. "Let's go then.," Ash said as he walks to the exit, only to be stopped by a barrier. He turned to his mother only to see a scarf flying into his face, the scarf had enough impact to knock the boy down to the ground.

Oww!," Ash yelped as he holds his face, he got hit very hard in the face. " _Oh Ashy, I'm going to be a scarf that wraps around on your neck.,_ " Mew said to her son, the boy nodded and walks out of the Tree Of Beginning.

Ash and Mew made their way to Rota, the place had it's own lab and pokemon professor. As Ash and Mew found the place, they were encountered by a boy with green hair, the boy they encountered was named N for short of his actual name. After that weird encounter, Ash and Mew went inside the lab, the lab had one pokeball left. The pokeball had a pikachu inside of it from what Mew seen in it. But, something interesting caught her attention. As Ash went to pick the pikachu as his first pokemon. " _Ashy, I can see a lot more pokemon in the pokeball machine.,_ " Mew said to her son mentally, she wanted her boy to see what she meant.

"Hey professor!," Ash said, the professor turned his head and asks, "Yes?,". "Why are there pokemon hidden in that machine?," Ash asked the pokemon professor, the professor hummed and gave up, he might as well spill the truth. "Well Ash, those pokemon were abandon by their trainers ever since the anthro problem happened.," The man said to the young boy, Ask looked rather confused. "The pokemon did not do anything, but their looks made the trainers nervous.

Ash sat there, he did not looked impress. Those trainers were nothing but chickens compared to him, he promised himself that he would destroy any pathetic trainer he encounters. Also hopping he does not encounter any. The young boy stared at the professor's face and asks, "Can I see them?," Ash asked the professor, only to hear the professor chuckle at the boys determination. He can sense the boy will try to help the pokemon feel better, he hoped for the best for them. The old man grabbed 5 pokeballs out, only to see pokemon that look like they have been raised well.

Pikachu was the first one he noticed, the young pikachu looked rather normal in the most part. Like a pikachu should look like, only exception was it having human hair. Seeing that creep him out, he hope the pikachu would help him with the pokemon situation. The pikachu seem rather familiar, it felt like if he was related to the pikachu. This was also his starter he's supposed to get.

The next one was a Dragonair, it seemed rather interesting. It had a humanoid body feature, Ash of course not wanting to be rude did not bother to ask why does it have that. Instead, he just stared at it before facing looking at the others.

The next one was a Umbreon, it did not look satisfied when it took a look at Ash. It let out a growl with the words, " **Don't fucking touch me.,** ". Ash glanced at it a bit in nervousness, he did not want to anger the eeveelution so he decided to take a few steps back from it. The umbreon smiled at the boy's actions and response, it seemed satisfied now.

The next one was a Espeon, it did not look ecstatic to it's trainer, it thinks he's ignorant and weak. While having thoughts about the boy being pathetic, Ash took a look at the last pokemon.

He did not really expect to see something like that, it was a Braxien. It looked like the others, humanoid features. Ash just got frustrated, he does not understand why he can just see these, not even the professor can see these. The Braxien was really tall, Ash can easily say it was 5'4, the braxien is 4 inches taller than Ash. Ash pouted by this, he did not want some fox girl to be taller than him.

While staring at all of them, the professor sat there, astonished. The pokemon was not attacking him. When the professor released the pokemon, they would attack him in eye contact. But, not this boy, he then notice that Ash is a kid who's only 10, that's probably the reason why. As he stares at the boy, he noticed that Ash had a birthmark of thunder. That birthmark became red, it lost it's black in it.

While the professor sat there and think, the espeon came over to Ash. Ash sat there and stared at the pokemon walking towards him, as he stares at the pokemon, espeon started sniffing the trainer. The boy smiled, Ash did not do anything but just smiled, he wanted to see what will happen. As the espeon sniffed the boy, she could smell the legendary Mew. She widen her eyes and used her physic to find Mew, it found it as a scarf wrap around the boy's neck. Espeon could only stare at the boy in surprise, this trainer would be the trainer to show her former master true power of team work. Espeon jumped on the boys lap and cuddle on the boy, it seem to have respect for the boy.

Mew only giggled in the physics mind, " _Hehehe... Oh don't worry, Ashy will do it.,_ " Mew said to espeon, the physic fox nodded and snoozed away, leaving a smile on its face.

The professor watched the scene unfold, he decided it was best to give Ash the pokemon and move Ash's limiter of carrying pokemon to 12. Mew read his mind and giggled, she gotten a little ecstatic since Ash will be getting a much better start. She did want to be with Ash in his journey, and Ash will still get a chance to catch pokemon.

Umbreon glared at Ash and Espeon, it had some feeling that the boy's scarf is not normal, but decided to bother with that later. It then turned around to check the others, the braxien glared at everyone here. It does not want anything to do with anyone, it lessen its glare at the boy, but still gave him the death stare. The pikachu looked rather upset about something, it never talked that much. The dragonair seemed to not care, it just had curiosity.

They saw the professor, all of the pokemon, except the pikachu and espeon growled. They looked ready to kill the professor. But they did not bother to do that since they have a kid that looks 14 here. The professor sighed in relief and gave Ash the pokedex, he also gave Ash 15 pokeballs, 5 of them that were the 5's pokeballs.

The pokemon only growled at the professor and sighed in defeat, the professor outsmarted them. They should give him a little credit when time is due, the pokemon stared at their new trainer. Espeon of course is ecstatic, Pikachu only sighed and took a glance at its new trainer. The trainer looked like its son, the one that's probably being raised by a different place.

Ash glanced at the pokemon, he went up to them and used his pokedex to scan them. Umbreon growled a bit before stopping, it wondered what moves it has.

* * *

 **Pikachu**

 **Description: It can zap with its red cheeks; which contains its electricity.**

 **Level: 8**

 **Female**

 **Moves: ThunderBolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Shockwave, Tail Whip, Thunder, and Growl**

 **Stats:**

 **Attack: 45**

 **Sp. Attack: 70**

 **Defense: 44**

 **Sp. Defense: 48**

 **Speed: 94**

Ash and the pokemon got surprised, this pikachu's states are ridiculous! Ash wondered if he can take the league in a storm. He stared at the others and got up, recovering from the shock.

 **Umbreon**

 **Description: This creature evolves during the night if it loves its trainer. When umbreon attack, it will have a black glow on it. Showing of its dark powers.**

 **Level: 32**

 **Female**

 **Moves: Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Feint Attack, Growl, and Tail Whip.**

 **Stats:**

 **Attack: 78**

 **Sp. Attack: 109**

 **Defense: 80**

 **Sp. Defense: 95**

 **Speed: 124**

 **Dragonair**

 **Description:**

 **Level 31**

 **Female**

 **Moves; Dragon Breathe, Dragon Rage, Water Gun, Quick Attack, ThunderBolt, Wrap.**

 **Stats:**

 **Attack: 76**

 **Sp. Attack: 102**

 **Defense: 70**

 **Sp. Defense: 101**

 **Speed: 90**

 **Espeon**

 **Description:**

 **Level 35**

 **Female**

 **Moves: Physic, Confusion, Tackle, Phsy Beam, Scary Face, Tail Whip.**

 **Stats:**

 **Attack: 84**

 **Sp. Attack: 104**

 **Defense: 61**

 **Sp. Defense: 120**

 **Speed: 85**

 **Braxien**

 **Level 40**

 **Female**

 **Moves: Framethrower, Bite, Fire Blast, Quick Attack, Growl, Mean Look, Ember.**

 **Stas:**

 **Attack: 106**

 **Sp. Attack: 134**

 **Defense: 121**

 **Sp. Defense: 140**

 **Speed: 120**

* * *

Ash got overpowered pokemon already, he did not expect them to be this strong. The Pokemon looked satisfied at their power and abilities, they did train hard to get to that level.

"Well then, I guess you should get going.," The professor said in a surprised voice, he looked scared at the pokemon. The man did not certainly want to have the pokemon around any longer, if he does then he would probably die by a heart attack from getting scared easily. Ash nodded and returned all the pokemon, except the pikachu as it dodges the red beam

"Ok, I guess I'll keep you out.," Ash said as he picks up the pikachu, despite her disproving. As Ash picked her up, the pikachu only smacked him to tell him to let go, Ash does not listen to this and snuggles Pikachu to comfort her, it seemed to works as she did not look depressed.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you're safe.," Ash said as he walks to the hills, to say goodbye to everyone, including the Tree Of Beginning.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _Hi there, if you're seeing this then that means you read the entire chapter! Thank you very much for reading and I hope you can follow or favorite this story. See you in the next chapter, goodbye!_**

 ** _Seriously, Nicholas Brewer~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bye Home, Lucynthia? Route 1!

_**Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Bye home! Lucynthia? Route 1!**_

 ** _(Warning! I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak, and who ever else owns Pokemon)_**

 ** _Notes: The first chapter was a success! i feel proud, knowing that I done an excellent job on the beginning. Now for mistakes I made, I keep misspelling Braixen, I actually thought it was spelled "Braxien", very little difference, but I will update chapter 1 after posting this. Who knows? I might post this sooner, but it depends on the amount of time I have to work on it. I also notice that I did not add all the description to the pokemon, I forgot to. So another reason why I have to update chapter 1._**

 ** _Other thing, I got message and I think it was about this story. You can post a review on the review section, it's allowed and I appreciated your feedback if you do. So, I'll go and show the message and reply to it... I will not mention the person's name since he's probably does not want to be mentioned._**

 ** _Mr. Reviewer (Not his actual name) "Will Ash be shipped with Brazen or any other of the authors ?" Reply from me, "I have no idea what this Brazen is. Do you mean Braixen? If so then yea, I do want to ship Ash to the lady pokemon. I am skeptical about the pikachu though. Who knows what will happened?"_**

 _ **Speeches**_

 _ **Poke Speech** _ " **Hi!,** "

 ** _Human speech_** "Hi!,"

 _ **Telepathy**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Mental speech**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Author**_ " _ **Hello, it'Z me!,**_ "

 ** _Now, to the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Last time!_**

 _"Well then, I guess you should get going.," The professor said in a surprised voice, he looked scared at the pokemon. The man did not certainly want to have the pokemon around any longer, if he does then he would probably die by a heart attack from getting scared easily. Ash nodded and returned all the pokemon, except the pikachu as it dodges the red beam_

 _"Ok, I guess I'll keep you out.," Ash said as he picks up the pikachu, despite her disproving. As Ash picked her up, the pikachu only smacked him to tell him to let go, Ash does not listen to this and snuggles Pikachu to comfort her, it seemed to works as she did not look depressed._

 _"Don't worry, I will make sure you're safe.," Ash said as he walks to the hills, to say goodbye to everyone, including the Tree Of Beginning_

* * *

Ash and his new poke friends, well poke friend walked to the Tree Of Beginning. Despite the pokemon not wanting to go, they decided to tag along since he does have epseon in his side and they wanted to snap espeon out of her illusion.

The braixen on the other hand wanted to see this boy's powers, at the lab, she sensed the boy's power, full of aura, physic, and determination. This made her a little bit nicer because this is a rare occurrence to happen, and this boy also looks cute to her. Well at least for a human, she does not care about him being her trainer, but she thinks he's not ready to use her in battles. She was trained to be able to beat the 8th gym.

After somewhat forever, they got to the Tree Of Beginning. The pokemon became surprise as the place, the place he wanted to say bye to is a big tree. " **A fucking tree?,** " Umbreon said, she did not like this boy, but this made her dislike the kid even more. "Oh shut up, this is my home! Where I was raised.," Ash said, surprising all around. Umbreon puffed, " **Oh big deal! He probably just guessed, humans are too stupid to understand.,** " Umbreon said as the others just sigh, their friend is arrogant and rude.

"Oh yea? Do you want to try that?," Ash said to her, Umbreon only shook her in disbelief. " **No..No..It can't be!,** " The umbreon said in utter shock, the pokemon gasp at Umbreon's reply. "Oh yea it is.," Ash said in a dark tone, he seemed to not fuck around. The pokemon took a step back, knowing that the trainer is no pushover, they then began to wonder how powerful they'll be with the boy training them.

" **Would you all be quiet! I'm trying to sleep.,** " The pikachu said to them, the pokemon only nodded, they knew she's still upset about her son, they learned from her that she used to be human. Ash on the other hand did not, he did not like how the pikachu looked depressed and decided to ask her what's wrong later.

"We're almost here anyway, might as well stay awake.," Ash said to the yellow rodent, the pikachu gave him a slap, " **I do not want to meet your family, brat! I want to sleep in peace!,** " The pikachu said enrage, she did not want to do anything with the boy, if anything she wanted to leave him somewhere so she can find her son. Ever since they changed the trainer age back to were it was, she wanted to be his starter. But what she does not know is that she will meet him a lot sooner.

"Well then, that's rude.," Ash said to her, pissing her off even more. She then got the idea to knock some sense into him, so she got off his arms and tried to use the move Iron Tail, Ash seen it a mile away and dodge in blinding speeds. "What's your problem?," Ash asked the yellow rodent, she did not take his question into matter as she tried to use Iron Tail again, only for Ash to catch it with one hand. She gasps in shock, she did not expect him to catch her tail easily like that.

She turned her body in a way so her tail could get out of his gripped, it worked and the pikachu ran to the boy with blinding speeds. Wanting to kill the boy, only for Ash to grabbed her by the ears. "You have to do better than that.," Ash said to her, the pikachu growled at him, she really wanted to end his life. She then notice the birthmark, her baby boy's birthmark. She became upset, she did not expect this boy to have the same birthmark, it's like he is her son. She shook her head at the thoughts and used Thunder Bolt on him.

Yellow light appeared from the small yellow rodent's body and hits Ash, only for Ash to reflect it with ease. "Are you done?," Ash asked the yellow rodent, the pikachu shook her head, " **No! I will not give up, I will leave you dead, I do not like you!,** " The pikachu said to Ash in an angry tone, Ash only shook his head, the rat really started to annoy him.

"Grow up! You might hate me, but I don't hate you. I want to be your friend, I want to be your ally, I want us all to be family!," Ash said to the yellow rodent, pikachu stood there, having no words to say at this point, "I, Ash Ketchum will make sure anything happens in a good way!," Ash said to the yellow rodent, the pikachu sat there completely still. The name must of made her lost all her anger, only to have shock appear on her face, she lost it and ran to the boy to hug him. Ash seen this sudden movement from the yellow rodent and notice she does not have any harming motions anymore.

Mew, who's been transformed into a scarf only smiled. She read the pikachu's mind and knew why she quit attacking, the yellow rodent was a human reborn as a pokemon, the mother of the boy. Mew notice that she died when she saved her son from the hellish tornado. This upset her greatly as she started to sniff to, but shook it off due to the mother being reborn as a pikachu.

The pikachu held onto Ash, the boy looked rather surprised that the pikachu took in the shit he said. But unknown to him, he was wrong. Mew giggled the boy's obliviousness. Ash might get it, if the mother speaks that is.

" **Never leave me again.,** " Pikachu whispered to the boy, Ash appeared to be confused and asked, "What do you mean? Do I know you?," Ash asked the yellow rodent, the pikachu giggled and replied, " **Yes you do, but I'm not human anymore..,** " the pikachu said to the boy, Ash just shook his head. "I don't have any memory before 5, my memories have been tempered with and most of them have just disappeared.," Ash said, the pikachu shook her head in disappointment. " **You don't remember your own mother~!,** " The pikachu screamed to the boy, Ash only stood there, he did not want to say anything else.

" _Is this true Mew?,_ " Ash asked Mew mentally, Mew responded with something that changes Ash's life forever, " _Yes, I have went into her memories and they have you in it as 5 years old and younger.,_ ". Ash just stared at his kinda bio mother, since she was reborn as a pikachu, she's kinda not human anymore. "Well... Ready to go say goodbye to the ones from the Tree Of Beginning?," Ash asked his mother, the pikachu nodded while hugging Ash, not wanting to get separated from her baby boy again.

While this was happening, the pokemon stared in amazement, Braixen smirked by the amaze looks from the pokemon. " **This is going to be the most interesting adventure I'll ever be in.,** " The braixen said, the pokemon looked at her, they seemed to agree. While they started to like their new trainer, Umbreon did not look ecstatic and decided to say some rude things.

" **Pathetic, you little bitches respect this human? All humans are pathetic and shit, they're not worth our time. Let's leave this boy with nothing but his little bitchachu.,** " Umbreon said to the pokemon, the pokemon glared at her and Braixen sighed by her friend's actions. " **Stop being such a pathetic anxious brat, we got to give this kid respect. You know we need to get stronger, and if we get stronger, we can make our trainers pay for their cruel deeds.,** " Braixen said to umbreon, the eeveelution lessen her glare and nodded, " **Yea, you're right. But if this human ever touches me by either petting me or even carrying me, you know what happens.,** " Umbreon said to Braixen, she nodded and they all started to follow Ash.

* * *

 _ **The Tree Of Beginning**_

"We finally made it, the tree of beginning!," Ash said, the pokemon only stared in boredom, " **I swear, this kid is a fucking idiot.,** " Umbreon said in disrespect, only for Ash to glare at her. "Oh shut up, be respectful.," Ash said to the eeveelution, Umbreon did not take that talk back kindly and replied, " **You're a deformed inbred disgrace abomination of a human being and you should just commit suicide.,** " Umbreon said in a dark-cold tone, Ash glared at the umbreon. "Maybe you should grow up and stop being a prick, you having a shit trainer from the past does not mean all humans all bad. If anything, you're worse than humanity and if you keep this up, you'd be worse than Team Rocket.," Ash said in the same, but yet darker-colder tone.

Umbreon just say there and giggled? Umbreon giggled for quite sometime, only for Ash to notice that she's testing his dark power, that got him pissed. Sure they can test him, but don't try to make cruel words to make it work. " **You have my respect, Ass.,** " Umbreon said to Ash, Ash only grumbled at her, he was not pleased. Ash decided to pick up the umbreon to piss her off, only for her to giggled, Ash got even more confused. He heard the conversation, so she should be angry.

" **Trying to piss me off? Might as well do this.,** " Umbreon said as she gets on Ash's face and kissed him on the cheek, this got Ash blushing red. "...," Ash said nothing, he could not said nothing. He got kissed by a pokemon on a cheek and he felt semi embarrassed, Ash did not expect this type of events.

"Anyway...," Ash trailed off as he got his focus back, "Let me say good bye to a few things, I can show you around while doing so.," Ash said to the pokemon, they nodded and followed Ash in the Tree Of Beginning. As they walked in, they were greeted with many different kinds of pokemon, some are even legendaries. They saw the legendary trio, Regice, Regirock, and Registeal. Some are pseudo legendaries such as salamance, tyranitar, and garchomp. The rest are just pokemon, regular ones like pidgey, ratatta, and catarpie.

The pokemon stared in confusion. How is this kid friends with many powerful pokemon? They only kept on staring in confusion only to to shook it off and go back to reality. " **Damn... All powerful pokemon and some are even legends are friends with a kid at the age of 14?,** " Umbreon said, still not knowing how old Ash actually is. " **My respect to him has been doubled...,** " Umbreon said, the others nodded.

Ash heard what Umbreon said, " _So they think I'm 14? Well then...,_ " Ash said mentally to himself, he had turned to face the pokemon. "So... You think I'm 14?," Ash said in amusement, the pokemon only stared at him and nodded, " **Yea, you look 14.** **,** " Umbreon replied to her new trainer's comment, only for the trainer to shake his head. "I'm 10...," Ash said to the pokemon, the pokemon stared at him in shock. " **What!? You can't become a trainer at the age of 10!,** " Umbreon said to the boy, Ash only chuckled at their reactions and replied, "False, they change the trainer age limit back to 10.," Ash said, the pokemon calmed down a bit, but Umbreon didn't ash she walks towards Ash.

" **WHEN!?,** " Umbreon said to the boy, Ash gave her the "You don't know?" look, despite her being short, she gave out a bark, " **Me and the others were stuck in those pokeballs for a long ass time, so we do not know when this happened.,** " Umbreon said to the boy, Ash sat down on the ground and started to explain when this happened.

"It happened last year...," Ash said as he begins the story.

* * *

 _ **Date: January 17th, 2015**_

 _I was a young 9 year old celebrating my birthday, it was a nice day and something happened that made it better than just a nice a day. While I celebrate with my friends, mo-Mew was watching TV, she was on a channel called the pokenews. While watching this, I came in the room and ended up watching it with her. By these events, I got bored easily from the usual news talks and was about to leave, until something the news man said got me ecstatic. "Trainer age limits are back to 10 now.,", this made me so ecstatic that I celebrated for a little bit._

 _I fell on my knees to process all of that, as I done this. I began to think about my family, I want to protect them, I want to help, I want to be with them. I then thought of myself, I want to be the very best, I want to become smarter, stronger, and better overall. I want to do anything to get good, I got the determination to do so, I have the ability do so._

 _As I sat there on my knees, Mew looked rather displeased at me. She did not want me to leave, she want to be with me forever._

* * *

 _ **Back to the present and Normal Pov**_

"That's it.," Ash said to the pokemon, the pokemon only stared at him calmly, Umbreon who is not sitting walked up to him and licked his cheek. Confirming that she is also now calmed and knows now. " **That was pretty interesting.,** " Umbreon said, the pokemon nodded while Ash only chuckled quietly.

They all got up and said goodbye to the other pokemon, they done all of this quickly and so they leave after doing so. When they got back to the forest, Mew transformed into her semi normal form. " **M-Mew?...,** " Umbreon stuttered, the feline cat giggled and nodded, " _Yes, it is I, Mew.,_ " Mew said in amusement, the pokemon that was not surprised was espeon since she sense Mew's presence at the lab.

"Teleport us to Pallet Town!," Ash said, Mew nodded and used her physic powers to teleport everyone to the peaceful town, known as pallet town. As doing so, they made it to pallet, the pokemon only gasps at the emptiness of the town, Ash sat there in utter shock. "What the hell happened?," Ash asked Mew, Mew shook her head, " _This place was destroyed by a tornado.,_ " Mew said to the boy, Ash stood there is surprise.

" **Yes, a powerful tornado, possibly the biggest destroyed this beautiful town, along with killing many people.,** " Pikachu said, Ash looked at her and nodded, he glanced at all the pokemon and wondered something. "Hey, what is all of your names?," Ash asked the pokemon, they facepalmed, they forgot to tell him.

" **Well, my name is Rika.,** " Umbreon said to the boy, now known as Rika, the others also introduced themselves. " **My name is Kidd.,** " The Epseon said, Ash nodded and hummed a bit until the others said their names. " **Allie is my name.,** " The braixen said, Ash nodded again and looked at the pikachu and dragonair, waiting for them to say their names.

" **The names Clair.,** " The dragonair said to him, Ash then looked at the pikachu only to see her sighing. " **Since I never said my name to any of you, my name is Delia.,** " Pikachu said, Ash stared at pikachu who is now known as Delia, his mother had a weird first name.

"Since we now know each other, let's get out of this town.," Ash said as they walk out of the town.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere, Someone Pov, and Flashback_**

 ** _Date: September 13th, 2012_**

 _I sat there on my couch in my grandmother's house, in my home town. My home town is special to me, as I Lucynthia will always protect this town! No matter what! As I watch the tv, I heard a knock from the front door and so I got up to see who it is...My grandmother, she got in and soon collapse when she got in. I panicked at this action. "Are you alright grandmother?," I asked in concern, only for her to reply, "No...It's not! R-Run Lucynthia! The evil organisation is here.,"._

 _I gritted my teeth at this, I promised this whole town that I would protect it, but in the end I failed to notice any intruder coming. I always failed, but as I grew stronger after this day, I started to become stronger._

 _But that's not important right now, Cyrus will pay for his wicked deeds. He shall pay for his actions and be punished greatly, but he never got punished, instead I did. I failed to protect the city with my skills of being champion, so as my punishment I became a lucario. A really tall lucario at that, I say about 5'11. This is not surprising about me having the same height as before, but the fact that I turned into a lucario is surprising. But punishment is punishment, so could I do about it? What should I do as of now? I am a pokemon, so I can't be a pokemon trainer and a champion... My pokemon died by Cyrus, I lost everything._

 _I heard about Kanto having really good trainers there, so I decided to let myself get captured by a trainer from kanto. Luckily, some bird pokemon flew me there and I stayed in route 1 ever since that day. I am still waiting for a trainer, but will that worthy trainer ever come?_

 _I don't know, but hopefully I'll encounter the trainer I need someday. Having a trainer or at least a friend would help me up and lift me from my depression, this is the only way to help my mentality._

* * *

 ** _Flashback ends_**

I still sat on this very spot, after the anthro infection disappeared to human eyes, they did not seem to care. I could still see the infection, so something must of happened to the humans in some point to not see this infection.

As I think about this, I sensed a very powerful aura, something that I never felt before. So powerful that it send me off the stump I was sitting on. This powerful waves of energy has made me stood up and follow it, this aura made me move my body. By seem to be by a force of unknown power, I looked at my body to notice it was hungry for the aura, which I figured it has to do with this powerful aura. My body had gotten a mind of it's own and ran to the energy source, I tried to move, but it's no point. My body wouldn't listen to my commands.

I stared hopelessly at my body while it was still running. As the aura grew stronger, I only prepared to hope to see a worthy trainer. That is when my body finally stopped moving, I took a look and tried to move my body, only for it to shook, as if saying it's not moving.

"Why can't I move?," I said to myself, only for my body to respond. "Easy, because I'm in control.,". The voice was feline and I felt it coming from my ass. I glanced at my ass and notice it's bigger. "Like what you see.," The voice said, I looked around. "Who is this?," I asked, the voice then giggled at my question. "I'm Lucaria, I'm the Lucario that your body absorbed, so basically it's our body.

I nodded and began to wonder, "Why do you have full control?," I asked in confusion, Lucaria giggled and replied, "You can still have control, I just got more control since I'm more powerful.,". I semi understood this, but decided to ask, "Why not have control of certain parts while I have control of certain parts.,". My body tensed up and I felt some satisfying from her, she only giggled at this. I felt my behind nodding, jiggling in process. "Yes, I keep control of the bottom while you keep control of the top.," Lucaria said to me, I nodded and tried to move my arms. They moved.

I sigh in relief, but she was still control on the bottom. "I'm definitely going to tease you while fucking this aura user.," Lucaria said to me, I gasp in shock and shook my head in displeased. "We're pokemon! That does not work.," I said to her, Lucaria only shook our butt in displeased. "You're ignorant, this person with aura has the blood of pokemon in him as well!," Lucaria said to me, I pouted at the insult, but decided it was best to see what she meant by half human and half pokemon.

As she walks through the forest, we talked about a few things. Nothing special, but it was something interesting to me.

* * *

 ** _Back to Ash and Normal Pov_**

"Delia, I notice some changes you've gotten today.," Ash said in surprise, Delia turned her head to her son and replied in a less family. " **I'm your mother, don't call me my first name.,** ". Ash glared at his mother and cleared his float. "Well excuse me mother, I don't want to have people hearing me calling you mom in public.," Ash said to his mother, that was the only defense he came up with and Delia seemed to accept that.

" **Ok, so what's the question?,** " Delia said to her son, the boy sat on the ground calmly and replied, "You chest is bigger and you're a little taller.,". Delia looked at her body and noticed what he meant. Her body has develop her chest to size CC and she gotten an inch taller.

" **I don't think anyone told Ash about anthros having the ability to make love with humans.,** " She said to herself, she then giggled and started to think about teasing Ash... " _Oooh Ashy, here I come.,_ " Delia said mentally as she stares at her son's confused face.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Hello, I thank you for reading through chapter 2! I decided to add a little character development for now and some not noticeable sexual scenes, like I said, I will fix the problem with the pokedex and the braixen misspelling in chapter 1.**_

 ** _Also, I don't really make any draft or sorts to make my stories, I just write as my brain begins to analyze what I should write next, this is why I can get things done in a few days with kinda good writing._**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! A little talk

_**Hello everybody! As you may know, I made chapter 2 come here less in a week, but I will most likely not do that again since I also have to work on Ash's Ultimate Quest and some drawings. So, I say I make 10,000 words in a chapter per week. I know the first two chapters were short, but I do plan making the later chapters bigger so be prepared for that.**_

 _ **As for characters in this story, I want to add development in the characters to make them more appealing. It might not be easy, but I for damn sure will not back down, even if it takes a lot out of me. Here's the characters that are currently in this story, oh and don't worry, I will add this character feature in the later chapters for now on.**_

 _ **Ash - 10, 5'0**_

 _ **Allie (The Braixen) - 15, 5'4**_

 _ **Delia (The Pikachu) - 35, 2'3**_

 _ **Rika (The Umbreon) - 19, 2'6**_

 _ **Kidd (The Espeon) - 18, 2'7**_

 _ **Clair (The Dragonair) - 14, 6'2 (Dragonairs are naturally tall, probably even over than 7'0.)**_

 _ **Mew - ?, 2'7**_

 _ **Ok, now let's talk for a bit! I will add sex scenes into this story, but please do note that I never done this before so I am a beginner for the most part. If you don't like disturbing sex scenes then that's alright, I will always warn you a head of time. I will try to make the chapters not much sex scenes since I want the story to be the main focus, character development is also the main thing for this story. I want Ash to grow into someone special. Not into a overpowered for nothing character, I want him to get strong from his own determination. I will try my best to show scenes that will satisfy you to the very end of reality. I do pretty good at fight scenes, so I should do that more often since I had fun doing that part.**_

 ** _I like to thank the people for the favorite and follows, like three favs and follows are cool! I feel accomplished for even getting one. I will make chapter 6 of Ash's Ultimate Quest, I promise that, it will happen since I'm going deep in that story._**

 ** _Bye~_**


	4. Chapter 3: Wild Pokemon battle!

_**Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: First Wild Pokemon Battle! Encountering A Transformed Champion!?**_

 ** _(Warning! I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak, and who ever else owns Pokemon)_**

 ** _Author Notes: This story is becoming successful, I promise this chapter will be a fantastic one to read. This will have epic battle scenes that last really long in really good detail effort. My fingers are ready._**

 ** _Now for the reviews (Which I got one while writing chapter 3)_**

 _ **"** **I'll be honest at first it was very ehhhhhhhhhh about this story, but the writing is very good, so is the pacing :]," From Oranges are tast, my reply, "I guess you have the right about that, many stories always use the same element and I'm basically doing the same; but thank you for your review, I'm not much of a writer so I'm still learning."**_

 _ **Speeches**_

 _ **Poke Speech**_ " **Hi!,** "

 ** _Human speech_** "Hi!,"

 _ **Telepathy**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Mental speech**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Author**_ " _ **Hello, it'Z me!,**_ "

 ** _Now, to the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Last Time_**

 _"Delia, I notice some changes you've gotten today.," Ash said in surprise, Delia turned her head to her son and replied in a less family. " **I'm your mother, don't call me my first name.,** ". Ash glared at his mother and cleared his float. "Well excuse me mother, I don't want to have people hearing me calling you mom in public.," Ash said to his mother, that was the only defense he came up with and Delia seemed to accept that._

 _" **Ok, so what's the question?,** " Delia said to her son, the boy sat on the ground calmly and replied, "You chest is bigger and you're a little taller.,". Delia looked at her body and noticed what he meant. Her body has develop her chest to size CC and she gotten an inch taller._

 _" **I don't think anyone told Ash about anthros having the ability to make love with humans.,** " She said to herself, she then giggled and started to think about teasing Ash... "Oooh Ashy, here I come.," Delia said mentally as she stares at her son's confused face._

* * *

Ash and his mother, who is on his shoulder walked on the road that is the way to reach Veridian City. But something in Ash wanted to explore the place, as they walk to their "SUPPOSEDLY" next destination, Ash stopped on his tracks and turned his head to face his mother, "Can we search around for any pokemon to add to my team?,"Ash asked the yellow rodent, Delia nodded while not saying a word.

Ash smiled at this and ran to an direction so that he can find some pokemon to catch, the more he seen, the more he can add to his family. As Ash runs in the seemed to be field, he heard a raging cry from the river near by he once passed. He turned his body at an 180 angel in a second and ran at the direction that the scream is coming from.

Ash keep on running to the source, he was a little to far, but he knew he can make it. "I can do this.," Ash said in full of desperation, he wants to help bad. "And I won't give up!," Ash said as he runs faster, thanks to his aura powers, he can run faster than human speeds and possibly even pokemon speeds. Ash kept on reaching new speeds with no difficulty and manage to reach the speed of light. His mother on the other hand was holding on to dear life, she did not want to leave her son again like that tornado incident.

"What's going on!," Ash said as he got to the scene, only to find a gyarados on the river shooting Hyper Beams everywhere. Ash seemed rather surprise at he never seen any pokemon with that type of anger before, this anger was something he should not joke around with.

"Hi! Please help me!," A female voice screamed, Ash turn his gaze away from the gyarados and saw a girl, around his age with orange hair. "GAH! Are you ok!?," Ash asked worriedly in concern as he runs to her, the girl nodded her head and said, "I'm fine, just go stop the gyarados!,". Ash nodded and ran to the river with his mother at his side.

"Delia, use Thunder Shock!," Ash commanded the yellow rodent, Delia nodded and got off of Ash's shoulder to perform Thunder Shock, only to be stopped by a Hyper Beam, "Dodge with Quick Attack!," the boy commanded quickly, he knew that attack the gyarados shot out would do a lot of damage. Delia manage to dodge the attack by an inch and the gyarados got even more angry at the yellow rodent. "Now, use Thunder Shock again!," Ash commanded the yellow rodent, Delia jumped up in the air and perform the move, Thunder Shock. She tried her hardest and made the hit, the hit was powerful enough to push the gyarados down.

As Delia waited for her foe, Ash sat there impressed by his skills as a trainer. He felt ecstatic knowing that he has the skill and the determination. "You son of the bitch, you will not get away with that!," The gyarados screamed at it gets up, even with that brutal Thunder Shock, it can still stand up. "Heh, you're one tough cookie.," Ash said to the gyarados, it only chuckled at Ash. " **You fool! I'm going to make mincemeat out of you if you don't give up.,** " The underwater snake said as it gets ready to make another Hyper Beam.

"I don't think so! Delia, Thunder Shock it to oblivion!," Ash commanded the yellow rodent, Delia nodded very quickly and jumped up to the air, using all of her power she has, she used a really powerful Thunder Shock! Gyarados shot the Hyper Beam at Delia and this caused both beams to clash. The beams clashing had shown many powerful energy radiating from it. Ash, seeing how dangerous this might be yelled, "Stronger!,". This caused Delia to push through her limits and got more powerful. The Thunder Shock began to overpower the Hyper Beam, after some time, the Thunder Shock made the Hyper Beam dispersed into nothing and hit the gyarados, causing it to faint on impact.

"Now.," Ash said as he grabs a pokemon and throws it on the gyarados. The ball made contact with the giant sea snake, it started to shook violently as soon as it hits the ground and it became a successful catch. "YEA! I CAUGHT A GYARADOS!," Ash yelled as he held the pokeball on his hand, Ash shook off his celebration and ran to hug Delia, "Thank you, you did a wonderful job...," Ash said while hugging his mother, Delia cried in joy. The girl who's on the ground smiled at the scene, "This kid has potential.," she whispered to herself, with a slight nod, she pushed herself up to talk with the boy.

"You done one hell of job kid!," The girl said while walking to the young boy, only for Ash to reply, "What are you doing? You're hurt!,". She giggled at the boy's response, the boy seemed rather caring for her safety. "I'll be fine, I thank you for your concern.," She said to him, Ash nodded and started to get his stuff out. The girl, seeing this wondered, "What are you doing?," she asks in concern. Ash stopped what he was doing and turned his head to face the girl. "Going to make some food for us.," Ash answered as he turns his face back to his bag.

"I forgot to introduced myself earlier, so my name is Misty. Misty Waterflower! I want to be a water master!," The girl now known as Misty said to the boy, Ash smiled at her. "Ah so water master? I say, I guess you favor water types?," Ash asked her, Misty nodded and chirped, "Of course, I love water pokemon.,". "Well, my name is Ash and I want to become pokemon master.," Ash said to Misty, Misty smiled at Ash's dream, becoming a pokemon master is going to be a hard task for Ashy Boy.

"Well, I got all the tables out! Go do something while I cook!," Ash said as he gets the food supply out, Misty nodded and walked back to her fishing spot.

* * *

 _ **With Lucynthia and Lucaria, Lucynthia's Pov**_

While she walks, I looked around in boredom. All I see are just trees and I sighed in displeased, "How far is he?," I asked her, she stopped on her tracks and I felt something move, it was our tail. This sharing body thing is weird, but I do need to get used to it. "Pretty far, I say 4 miles away.," She said, the answer made me pale. "This is going to take a while.," I said to her, she nodded in agreement as again I can felt her doing it.

"I wonder, is there a quicker way to get there.," I asked in concern, also hoping to not walk for 4 miles straight. "We could use Extreme Speed.," She said, I hummed a bit, not expecting for a quick answer. "Yes, let's use that.," I said after thinking a bit, I wanted to do this quickly as I do not want to be a walking sleeping Lucario walking on some road. "Ok.," She said as we ran at blinding speeds. "How long will it take now to meet the aura user?," I asked her, she kept on running and replied, "I say about 6 minutes.," I nodded.

While we ran, I grabbed some berries along the way. We do need some food to replenish our body, something that the idiot tried to protest saying that we don't when we actually do. When we got to a clearing, we stopped and started walking.

"So he's nearby?," I asked her, only for her to nod. "Yes, he's nearby, actually very close. We only need to walk now.," She said to me, I nodded as we walk to the direction the aura user is at.

As we got there, we finally found the boy.

* * *

 _ **Ash, Lucynthia, and Lucaria, Normal Pov**_

"What the fuck! He looks 14!," Lucynthia whispered, Lucaria giggled a bit at her new friend's antics. "Yea, I'm interested to know how a 14 year old got a very strong aura. And I can see he just started his journey.," Lucaria said to her, Lucynthia only stared at the boy who is still cooking in plain sight. She smelt the food the boy is making and it smelt fantastic. "Oh wow! This food smells fantastic!," Lucynthia said as she drools at the food in a far distance.

"I want some!," She said as they get up to get out behind the trees, Lucynthia knew that they needed to confront the boy eventually, this is the perfect time to do so. "Hey kid!," Lucynthia yelled, the boy turned his head from the pot for a second and that's were they faced each other. "A lucario?," Ash said in confusion, he did not expect a Lucario to be walking around in route 1. Lucynthia on the other hand just stood there with a nervous expression, she has no clue what to say. She's afraid to be rejected, the boy did not seemed to be ecstatic.

"You can have all control of the body, except for the tail.," She said to the girl, Lucynthia nodded and was able to move her legs again. Lucynthia stared at the boy again and this time walked forward. Ash stopped staring at Lucynthia and turned his head to the food to get back cooking, Ash seemed to be finish just as Lucynthia got right next to him. The boy turned his head and saw Lucynthia 2 inches next to him. "Hmm? Want some food too?," Ash asked the jackal pokemon with full concern, the jackal nodded and sat at the table.

"This is nice, not only I encountered a gyarados, but a lucario... What's next, a uhh...," Ash said, but trailed off after trying to think what pokemon he should say, the boy just shook his head and started making dishes. "Hey Lucario! Would you be nice enough to go get a girl with orange hair?," Ash asked the jackal, she nodded and ran to find her. "...I did not get to tell her where she went.," Ash said to himself, not expecting that.

As he turns his head, he notice the lucario running back. Seeing this made Ash chuckle, this is rather interesting. "She went over there at a pond!," Ash said as Lucynthia got back, she nodded and ran off the the direction Ash pointed at.

"So...Delia, what do you want on your plate?," Ash asked his mother, the pikachu got on the table and replied, " **What food did you make?,** ". "I made french fries, apple pie, and some pokefood if some pokemon want pokefood.," Ash said, Delia nodded, the food Ash has made seemed very good. " **I say, I want some french fries with ketchup~,** " Delia sang, Ash only sweat drop by Delia's actions. "Ok...," Ash said as he makes her plate.

"Here you go!," Ash said as he hands her the plate, Delia quickly ate the food in the span of 1 second. Ash gulped a bit, hoping that she does not have a eating problem. " **Don't worry, I don't have a eating problem.,** " Delia said calmly as she gives Ash her plate, Ash nodded and put the empty plate in the storage. "Good, I do not want to make a super meal...," Ash mumbled to himself, Delia caught on to that. " **You might have to, if you get even more pokemon.,** " Delia said to the boy, Ash gulped a bit and laid on the ground.

"I guess so.," Ash said while laying down, he hoped that was not the case. " **Don't worry Ashy, I will help you with your cooking.,** " Delia said, ensuring the boy that he will not get much trouble, as for a thank you, he hug his mother and scratched behind her ear, this made her coo in delight.

"Ash!," Ash heard a familiar female voice, he turned his head to the direction it came from, doing so he saw the lucario running with Misty. "Finally, the food is on the table.," Ash said to them, Misty nodded and ran to the table along with Lucynthia. Ash walked to the table and sat there a bit before releasing the others. "Foods ready!," Ash yelled as he threw the pokeballs up on the air.

* * *

 _ **At Veridian City**_

"Pathetic, you fools are a waste of time.," A boy said with a dark green aura surrounding him, the boy looked rather young, at least 10 years old. "What the hell are you?," Asked a man in fear, knowing he does not stand any chance against the boy. "I am your master!," He said as he floats in the air, displaying much of his power to the world. The boy flew to the sky and stared at the city for a bit.

"Such a nice city, but this is the end of the weak.," The boy said as he uses his powers to make the city new, more nature like. "Might as well disable their supplies on electricity~," He sang as he takes all the electricity with the palm of his hand, this caused the people to panic. "Oh and say goodbye to the pokeballs.," He said as he destroys all the pokeballs insight, making the pokemon free. The pokemon seen this and grew angry. " **What the hell is this? I want to be with my trainer!,** " A rattata yelled at the boy.

"Quiet fool.," The boy said, the pokemon backed away and started to ran away, they know they stand no chance, they can only do is hope.

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Sorry everyone, I wanted to make this chapter a lot more longer, but I can only fit to much. So, this is it for chapter 3, but don't worry because I do plan to make chapter 4 a lot more longer with action scenes._**

 _ **I've been to busy doing other things so I did not have much work, hell I did not even start working on chapter 6 of Ash's Ultimate Quest. I need to do a schedule, so here's this...**_

 _ **Chapter 4 - 28th of September (10 days, that will be good enough)**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - 5th of October**_

 _ **Chapter 6 - 12 or 13th of October**_

 ** _Now for Ash's Ultimate Quest_**

 _ **Chapter 6 - October 18th**_

 ** _I like to take my time, I am human. I'm not a robot like Mew2King. I do need time as I have school to do, which is why I don't have that much time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, see you in the 28th of October. :)_**


	5. Chapter 4:Ash Vs Monster! Ash, Serena!

_**Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure!**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Ash Vs Monster! Ash Meets Serena!**_

 _ **(Warning, I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, GameFreak, and a other company does!)**_

 _ **Author Notes: I can not believe how fast this story is growing, this is probably the best story I have ever written in my life. It's surprising how people love something that is so simple. Is it because of my writing and pacing? What is it? Well anyway, this chapter is going to be a special one to read, after what left off of chapter 3 will be in this chapter. Hopefully your body is ready~**_

 _ **Speeches**_

 _ **Poke Speech**_ " **Hi!,** "

 ** _Human speech_** "Hi!,"

 _ **Telepathy**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Mental speech**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Author**_ " _ **Hello, it'Z me!,**_ "

 ** _Now, to the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Last Time_**

 _"Pathetic, you fools are a waste of time.," A boy said with a dark green aura surrounding him, the boy looked rather young, at least 10 years old. "What the hell are you?," Asked a man in fear, knowing he does not stand any chance against the boy. "I am your master!," He said as he floats in the air, displaying much of his power to the world. The boy flew to the sky and stared at the city for a bit._

 _"Such a nice city, but this is the end of the weak.," The boy said as he uses his powers to make the city new, more nature like. "Might as well disable their supplies on electricity~," He sang as he takes all the electricity with the palm of his hand, this caused the people to panic. "Oh and say goodbye to the pokeballs.," He said as he destroys all the pokeballs insight, making the pokemon free. The pokemon seen this and grew angry. " **What the hell is this? I want to be with my trainer!,** " A rattata yelled at the boy._

 _"Quiet fool.," The boy said, the pokemon backed away and started to ran away, they know they stand no chance, they can only do is hope._

* * *

After eating, Ash, Delia, and Lucynthia walked on the path to Viridian City and leaving Misty back at the lake. While walking they seen the city far ahead and saw demonic aura blowing through. "What the Hell!," Ash said as the wind pushed him back to the ground, "OW!," Ash yelped as he rubs his back, the fall had got him pretty bad.

" **What was that!?,** " Delia asked as she walks to Ash to check on him, Lucynthia only stared at the city and seen a dark powerful figure in the clouds above. "Who is that?," Lucynthia whispered to herself, Lucaria heard this and replied mentally to Lucynthia. " _I don't know, but we should not mess with it! It's way to powerful for us.,_ ". Lucynthia nodded and walked to Ash and Delia, to check to see if the boy is okay.

"Don't worry, I'm okay!," Ash said in a happy manner, the pokemon nodded hesitantly, they do not want an injured trainer on a journey. "Now...what was that?," Ash whispered to himself as he looks at the city. " _Ash, I do not have a good feeling about this, something about this place is giving off demonic god-like aura.,_ " Mew said to Ash mentally, the boy hummed a bit and walked to the city, " _Ash? What is your plan?,_ " Mew asked as Ash continued to walk with the two pokemon behind him. " _Something that is going to stop this power from destroying this place, or possibly even Kanto, OR EVEN THE WORLD!,_ " Ash said mentally to Mew, Mew did not reply, due to Ash almost to the city.

As they walk, energy balls started to flew towards them. Ash, being very fast stopped them with a force field. Not knowing who done that, the trio continued to walk to the city. About 10 feet away, a figure stood there, a figure with green demonic aura around it. "This might be a challenge.," The figure said as it teleports back to the city and waits for the boy.

"Finally, we made it!," Ash said as he lays on the ground a bit, the pokemon giggled at his silliness. It's amusing to see the boy acting like his true age, very amusing. Ash started to get up and continued walking, only to stopped when they seen the city. The city has buildings destroyed and has many green fire all over the place. "WHAT HAPPENED!?," Ash screamed in shocked, he never seen anything like this, whoever done this was at Ash's beating list.

"A monster did this.," Someone said behind, Ash turned around to see a boy at his age. "Who did this?," Ash asked the boy, the boy replied, "He calls himself evil deity...And as for where he's from, I have no idea...," The boy said to Ash, giving the best of what he knows about this monster. "Whatever the hell it is, I'm going to knock some sense into it," Ash said as he walks off, the boy follows Ash.

'What is your name?," The boy asked Ash, Ash smiled, "My name is Ash Ketchum, I am from Rota!," Ash said to him, the boy tilted his head in confusion. "What's Rota?," He asked, Ash only chuckled a bit, "A place that is still like it's roman times.," Ash said to him, the boy went "Ah.", "Let me introduce myself, my name is Richie Sparkle!," The boy now known as Richie said, Ash extend a hand out. "Well, nice to meet you!," Ash said while they shook hands.

"Pathetic...," The figure said loud enough so Ash and Richie can hear, the boys turn their heads and saw the one responsible for the destruction of this city. "It's time, the monster!," Richie said in fear, Ash faced Richie, "Run! I'll handle him, hide somewhere he can't find you at.," Ash said to the boy, the boy nodded and ran off to a direction. "Please be alright Ash.," Richie said as he disappeared from the scene.

" _Ash, you should be careful, his power is no joke.,_ " Mew mentally said to Ash while still being a scarf wrapped around Ash's neck. " _Okay, I have to take you off, I do not want to get you killed by this monster.,_ " Ash mentally said back to Mew, after saying that, he grabs Mew (Who's transformed into a scarf btw) and lays her on the ground.

"Are you ready for an ass beating?," Ash asks as he walks towards the monster, the monster chuckled at this, "Fool! You think you can defeat someone like me?," The monster asked, Ash continued walking forward with now a bluish tint in his eyes. "Here we go..," Ash said to himself, Ash felt the power flow through him. "Ready to die?," Ash asked, the monster glared, "Damn right I am!," He said as he runs towards Ash, Ash saw this and jumped in the air, the battle is just beginning!

"Let's go!," Ash said as he forms a sword out of his aura, the monster chuckled and teleports in front of Ash. Ash, not seeing this coming flew back a bit and tried to hit the monster. Only for the monster to grabbed the sword and break it into dust. "What the hell!," Ash said in shock, Ash needed to do something quick so he ran towards the monster and hit him with a punch. It seem affected as he the monster flinches from impact.

"Pathetic human, you have nothing on me!," The monster said as he teleports in front of Ash and hits him hard enough to even make him bleed. The monster repeatedly punched the boy, making him bleed all over his body and causing the boy to experience near death. " **STOP!,** " Delia yelled in anger, but the monster wouldn't stop beating Ash to death. Delia ran towards the monster and used Thunder Bolt to stop him, she used her strongest one yet, only for the monster to reflect it with his hand. The monster stopped beating Ash and teleports in front of Delia. Delia jumped in mid air and tried Iron Tail, only to be stopped by the monster's hands. The monster chuckled in a demonic tone and threw Delia through a building, almost killing her.

Ash did not like that, the fact that this monster hurt his family. "Why you bitch.," Ash said as his aura grew stronger, the monster only looked at the boy in amusement, only to notice the the pain does not bother the boy anymore. "I will send you straight to hell!," Ash said as his aura envelopes him, the aura started to become strong enough to move things into the air, even buildings.

Seeing this, the monster felt his blood pumped. This battle will be good, he did not want to miss this perfect chance to get a good battle. "Bring it!," The monster said as he runs towards Ash, Ash raised his hand in font of his and used his aura to push the monster back through 5 buildings. "Is that all you got?," Ash said in no emotion, Ash's eyes were now white, they have no color in them.

"NO!," Ash heard the monster yelled, at an instant, the monster appeared in front Ash, only for Ash to punch it back again. The monster stood back up and punch Ash all he had, the attack was not very effective as Ash did not flinch. Ash, seeing this grabbed the monster by the hair. "It's over, leave or die!," Ash said in a dark tone, the aura began to disappear. "Tell your master that he shall watch it, or I'll end his life.," Ash said as he walks off to get his Mew (Who's still a scarf). The monster nodded and teleported away from the place, the people who were watching cheered at Ash. He's a hero!

Richie even saw it all, Ash shown that monster who's boss! "Thank you, Ash!," Richie said to Ash, thanking Ash for the help. "Oh no problem, I just done what's best.," Ash said as he walks to the now full pokecenter.

As Ash waits for his pokemon to heal, he could see trainers reuniting with their parnters, this made Ash smile at the scene. The boy then turned his head to see a poster, about the pokemon league. "Ahah! Hey Nurse Joy! I want to enter the Indigo League!," Ash said very loudly, the people smirked at Ash. "Sure, hero.," Nurse Joy said as she enters the boy for the Kanto League.

After that, Ash walked off to Veridian Forrest, to train for a while and go to Pewder City.

* * *

 ** _Location: Veridian Forrest_**

"Ok, I'm ready for this.," Ash said as he started to walk on the trail, while walking, he notice a purple creature with blue eyes. He couldn't make out the pokemon since it was moving too fast. That did not bother him, the pokemon must have been doing something important. "Ah well, I might help it!," Ash said to himself as he runs off, with Delia holding on in dear life, as well as Mew.

"Comeback!," Ash yelled while running after it, Mew did not like the plan, so did Delia, but Ash is the hero for a reason. The fox on the other hand still ran, she did not want to deal with another rocket member. "Man, you're fast! You know that?," A voice came from aside her, in surprise she sidestepped before stopping after seeing the face. " **A...Ash?,** " The purple fox stuttered, Ash gotten surprised that the pokemon knew him.

"Man, I really wish my memories would comeback!," Ash muttered to himself, the purple fox seemed to heard him and had tears on its face, " **Are you kidding me? You don't have memories? Well, I was human, but I guess I should tell you who I am...The name is Serena, I have been turned into a Sylveon, a purple one at that.,** " The purple fox now known as Serena introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Serena!," Ash said he shakes its ribbon (Which is kinda like a hand). " **I'm joining you!,** " Serena said as it touch the empty pokeball's button, she got turned into the red energy and got in the ball. After 3 dings later, the caught is confirmed.

"That was not expecting.," Ash said as he picks the pokeball up. While putting it on the belt, Lucynthia used the other pokeball and caught herself with it. "Oh fuck yes, I got 2 new family!," Ash said as he does the banana dance. The three sweat dropped at Ash's dance. " **Ash! Let's a move on already!,** " Delia yelled impatiently, Ash nodded and they walk off to their next destination.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for not posting this at the date I wanted to post and sorry for making this short. I'm changing the story update, I'm going to work a new chapter once I have free time. Stupid school at the moment wants the class to write something about Edgar Allan Poe, a doc at some sort. I have to use a power point...**_


	6. Chapter 5: Pewter City, Mt Moon!

_**Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Pewter City Gym!**_

 _ **(Warning! I do not own Pokemon! Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi does!)**_

 _ **Author Notes: This story is growing fast, I never made a story this successful, over 1,000 views, 12 follows, and 10 favs! This chapter may release after I finish chapter 6 on Ash's Ultimate Quest! Or sooner, depends on how much interest I even have on this, I'm starting to think that I should stop working on Ash's Ultimate Quest, I mean, the story was just something basic. This story will be more than basic, I want it to succeed well.**_

 ** _Now for the review!_**

 ** _Guest "_** _ **the mewtwo who rescued ash is the one that can mega-evolve becaue the only mewtwo that we know that can mega-evolve is the female one also known the unova mewtwo" Me,"I made the male Mewtwo female in this, but that's good as well. I won't be involving two Mewtwos, so either one works.,"**_

 _ **Speeches**_

 _ **Poke Speech**_ " **Hi!,** "

 ** _Human_** _speec_ _h_ "Hi!,"

 _ **Telepathy**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Mental speech**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Author**_ " _ **Hello, it'Z me!,**_ "

 ** _Now, to the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Last Time!_**

 _"Man, I really wish my memories would comeback!," Ash muttered to himself, the purple fox seemed to heard him and had tears on its face, " **Are you kidding me? You don't have memories? Well, I was human, but I guess I should tell you who I am...The name is Serena, I have been turned into a Sylveon, a purple one at that.,** " The purple fox now known as Serena introduced herself._

 _"Nice to meet you, Serena!," Ash said he shakes its ribbon (Which is kinda like a hand). " **I'm joining you!,** " Serena said as it touch the empty pokeball's button, she got turned into the red energy and got in the ball. After 3 dings later, the caught is confirmed._

 _"That was not expecting.," Ash said as he picks the pokeball up. While putting it on the belt, Lucynthia used the other pokeball and caught herself with it. "Oh fuck yes, I got 2 new family!," Ash said as he does the banana dance. The three sweat dropped at Ash's dance. " **Ash! Let's a move on already!,** " Delia yelled impatiently, Ash nodded and they walk off to their next destination._

* * *

 ** _Veridian Forest, 12:00 PM_**

While Ash and gang were traveling through the dense forest, they manage to got themselves stuck on a rather silly situation. "Why are you pointing that sword at my face?," Ash asked as he holds the blade with his fingers. "It's fake and I want to battle you!," The boy said, Ash smirked and lets go of the sword, "Let'Z go!," Ash yelled as he throws a pokeball in the air. As the ball was in the air, red energy came out of the ball and disappeared seconds after, revealing an espeon.

"I see, you're no novice!," The boy said, the boy quickly grabbed his pokeball and threw it in the air, after the same thing happen, a different pokemon appeared, it was a Pinsir. "Interesting, a pinsir...," Ash said as he examine the pokemon a bit, it seemed to be very healthy.

"You may go first.," The boy said, Ash chuckled in a dark manner, "Sure! Espeon use Physic!," Ash commanded the fox, she nodded and use Physic, one shotting it in the process. "Oh...," Ash said as he had a bored expression now, then realized that Espeon is a well trained pokemon already. "Wow, so powerful! Metapod, I need your help!," The boy yelled as he throws out his next pokemon.

"Really?," Ash said in a dead expression, even Espeon had the expression. "Oh shut up!," The boy yelled to Ash, Ash shook his head in disappointment and ordered Espeon to use Physic, with a nod, she used Physic, fainting the metapod in the progress. "Mind telling me where the exit is?," Ash asked as he returns Espeon to her pokeball. "Oh, follow me..," The boy said as he walks off, with Ash following him.

"I forgot to ask earlier! What's your name?," Ash asked the boy, the boy turned his head with a smile. "My name is Samurai!," The boy-now known as Samurai said, Ash stared at him in surprise. " _Who names their child Samurai?_ ," Ash mentally asked himself as he stops staring at Samurai. "What's your name?," Samurai asked. "Ash Ketchum.," Ash replied quickly, Samurai had a look of surprise in his face. "I heard from my family that a boy by the name of Ash disappeared from Pallet, after the big storm. His mother was found dead, but the boy was never found.," He said, " _So...Since you're not in your body anymore, what happen to that old body of yours?,_ " Ash asked his mother mentally, Delia turn her head and replied, " _Simple, it disappeared.,_ ". " _How though?,_ " Ash asked, the mother giggled and replied, " _My soul has been transferred to a body made for me, it required some of my old body to make.,_ ". Ash stayed quiet after that.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"Sorry boss, but this monster appeared and blast us off, it even destroyed most of the city.," A cat said, the other two nodded in confirmation, one is female with red hair and one is male with purple hair. "It's true!," The two said in unison. "Jessie, James, and Meowth, thank you for the report.," The boss said, the three nodded and replied, "No problem boss!,".

"So...This monster is powerful and a threat? Maybe I can get help.," He said as he walks to his bedroom. "Boss! N and Ghetiss are here!," The grunt said, the man grinned and walked with the grunt.

* * *

 ** _Few minutes later_**

"Ok, here we come Pewter City gym!," Ash said as he runs at blinding speeds. " **What the hell! How are you this fast!?,** " Delia asked as she has trouble holding on Ash's shoulder, Ash chuckles at this. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you won't fall off.," Ash said as he keeps running.

After a few minutes, Ash finally makes it to the gym. "Here we go...," Ash said as they walk in the gym. The gym was dark, really dark, so dark that they could barely see. "Is anyone here?," Ash asks as he walks around, only to get surprise by the lights turning on. "Are you a challenger?," A deep voice was heard, Ash turn to see the source of the voice and saw a man with brown skin, black-spiky hair, and eyes that seem to be shut. "Yes.," Ash said as he walks towards the man.

"I am Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City! I accept your challenge!," The man now known as Brock said in a very deep voice, Ash nodded and grabbed a pokeball. "Bring it.," Ash whispered to himself. "Geodude, I choose you!," Brock yelled as he throws a pokeball up in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a geodude. "Delia! show him the training we received from Veridian Forest!," Ash yelled as the yellow rodent ran off his shoulder into the battlefield. " _Here I go...,_ " Delia said to herself mentally.

"This is a battle between Brock, the Pewter City gym leader and challenger Ash Ketchum from Rota.," The referee said aloud, the two trainers stared at each other with great confidence. "Only 3 pokemon are allowed to be use and challenger Ash Ketchum gets to go first.," The referee said very quickly, "Let the match begin!," He yelled as he moves the flags down.

"Delia, use Iron Tail!," Ash commanded the yellow rodent, Brock became shock by this, the trainer got prepared very well. "Geodude, use Rock Slide!," Brock commanded quickly before the attacks hit, only to be a second late as the Iron Tail hit the geodude, one hitting it. "What the fuck?," Brock mumbled to himself as he returns geodude, thanking it for trying. "I see, Ash, you're not regular beginner. I can see a lot of things that you can become in a short amount of time. I might win, I might not, but I will not give up that easily!," Brock yelled as he grabs his next pokemon that is contained in a pokeball.

"Well, let'Z go!," Ash yelled as he smile wide. "Onix, I choose you!," Brock said as he throws a pokeball up in the air, red energy appeared and materializes into a onix. "Ok! Delia, use Iron Tail!," Ash commanded, the yellow rodent nodded and ran up to onix to use the Iron Tail. "I don't think so! Onix, use Explosion!," Brock commanded, the rocky snake began to glow in white and a explosion was made. The powerful explosion blinded the trainers for a little bit, after a few seconds, the trainer open their eyes and saw onix on the ground, while Delia was still up. "How?," Brock asks as he fells on his knees in shock, Ash chuckled at Brock's shock and replied, "Do you really think I was not prepared for that? I'm always prepared for that, so Protect was used when you done that.,".

"You're too good for a beginner! Who are you? How are you so good? How long have you been a trainer?," Brock asked Ash, "I am Ash Ketchum, I trained harder than any trainer, and I started at a few days ago.," Ash answered, Brock nodded at him. "Steelix, show him our power!," Brock yelled as he throws his last pokeball in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a steelix. "Onix, use Rock Smash!," Brock commanded, the big steelix ran up to Delia and tried to use it's tail to defeat the yellow rodent, only for Ash to counter. "Delia! Show him true power, use Quick Attack!," Ash commanded the yellow rodent. " _Here we go, I will win this!,_ " Delia said to herself mentally as she used Quick Attack. Both hit each other, the steelix flinched in pain and fail to overpower the pikachu. "Here we go! Delia, use Thunder!," Ash commanded, Delia nodded and hit the steelix, fainting it in the progress.

"Ash wins!," The referee said while he holds the flags up. "Well Ash, congrats.," Brock said as he walks up to Ash. "Thanks Brock!," Ash said as he shakes hands with Brock. "Well, here's the Pewter City gym badge!," Brock said as he hands Ash the badge, Ash smiled and took the badge. "We got the Pewter City badge!," Ash said as he does a pose. Brock chuckled at Ash's childness while Delia giggled at Ash's silliness.

"Well Brock, see ya later!," Ash said as he walks out of the gym. "That kid... He's going to be something big.," Brock said to himself as he returns steelix into the pokeball.

* * *

 _ **With Ash**_

"Ok!," Ash said as he stops in his tracks, "Gotta go to Mt. Moon to train!," Ash said as he starts to walk again. While doing so, Delia decided to ask Ash something he did not thought about, " **How are we going to get through Mt. Moon without any light?,** ". Ash shook his head, " I never thought of that, let's go buy a flashlight.," Ash said as he walks back to Pewter City.

As Ash walks to Pewter City, Mew finally decided to say something. " _I can just turn into a flashlight...,_ " This made Ash turned back around, "Ok, no more wasting time.," He said as he runs to the other direction.

"Good luck Ash, you need it.," A figure whispered to himself, "I wonder how Ash can take her on? Heh, I might have warned them, Ash will probably beat them all anyway...," The figure whispered to himself again. Mew sense the man behind and smiled at the man for telling Ash good luck, " _Well, Ash wishes you the best of luck to you! Brock.,_ " Mew said mentally to Brock, only for his response to be a yelp of surprise.

"Better go back.," Brock said as he walks off quietly. Mew giggled at him, Ash heard this and asked, "What are you giggling at?,". Mew giggled again, " _Something that I only know, you'll never figure it out.,_ " Ash glared at Mew, "You want to try that?," Ash asked while still glaring at Mew. Mew gulped, " _No, I rather not...,_ " Mew said as she (Still a scarf) has sweat visible on her.

"Damn right!," Ash said as he keeps running, the two pokemon sweat dropped at his eagerness as he does not seem to be tired while running in such speeds. "If we can get this done quicker, we might have more time to train and find items.," Ash said again as he keeps running. " _So, mind telling me how far is Mt. Moon?,_ " Mew asked, Ash smiled and replied, "I say about 4 miles. The speed I'm moving at will be less than a few minutes.,".

After sprinting for about 5 minutes, Ash and gang made it to Mt. Moon, a large mountain that is known to contain a lot of moonstones. "We're here.," Ash said in a quiet voice, " _Yea...You need to do that often.,_ " Mew said, Ash stared at Mew for a bit and asks, "Why?,". " _Because it's more quicker.,_ " Mew answered in a blank tone, Ash sweat dropped at this and walks forward a bit.

"What do you think you're doing?," A nerd-like voice was heard from the back, Ash quickly turned around to face a man with a lab coat and nerdy glasses. "What do you want?," Ash asked the man, the man gritted his teeth, "What do you think?," He asks in a angry tone, "Uhh...Candy?," Ash said, even though he clearly does not know what the man is talking about. "NO! YOU PLACED THOSE LIGHTS ON THE WALLS OF THE CAVE!," He screamed in rage, Ash grew pissed at him and yelled, "I didn't do shit! I just got here!,".

"Liar!," The man said, "I will prove it by destroying you in a pokemon battle.," he said this time. "I'm going to kick your scrawny ass.," Ash muttered in anger, "What did you say!?," The man asked enrage. "I'm going to kick your fucking scrawny ass!," Ash yelled, "Why YOU-!," Ash teleports in front of the man and punches him, which interrupts the man. "OW!," He yelped in pain, "Why you bastard! Golbat, I choose you!," The man yelled as he throws a pokeball in the air, the ball spat out red energy and it materialized into Golbat. "Use Super Fang!," The man commanded, the golbat nodded and tried to use the move, only for Ash to teleport again and appear in front of it. "Take this!," Ash said as he punches the golbat with enough force that can break a rock.

"Golbat, use Sleep Powder!," He commanded nervously, the man became scared from the punch golbat received. " **I don't think so!,** " Ash said in a demonic voice, the man ultimately shit his pants and the golbat fainted. "W- what the h-he-HELL!," The man uttered as he saw the demonic aura surround Ash's body. " **You think this is over?,** " Ash asks as he teleports in front of the man.

" _Ash! Stop now, you're going to kill him!,_ " Mew shouted mentally, Ash realized that and the aura dispersed. "Who are you?," The man asked in fear, Ash chuckled and replied, "Ash Ketchum! Sorry for scarring you, but make sure to not piss me off.," Ash said and added one more word, "Alright?. "Ok..," The man said, not scared anymore. "So, what was the light thing about?," Ash asked the man, "Oh, someone put them up here. They were causing the pokemon of the cave to act strange, but it seems it's solved now.," He said, Ash stared at the man. "Really?," Ash asked the man, he nodded "Yes, you're energy made them fall off!," the man said in amazement. "Ok...," Ash muttered.

"I should take my leave!," The man said as he runs off, "Bye!," Ash yelled, as he turns around he heard the man yelled "Bye!,". Ash smiled, "It's time to train!," Ash said in full determination.

* * *

 ** _Ok! This is it, chapter 5! I'm going to stop working on Ash's Ultimate Quest, I'll start working on it again at least after this story is over. Lemons might come, I don't know when to place them though! I don't want them too soon, I want to put them in the right chapter, which will be way later for the first lemon._**

 _ **Not even I know what will be next, I just think while write. So I have no previews.**_


	7. Special Chapter 1: Training! (finished)

_**Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure!**_

 _ **Special Chapter 1: Training!**_

 _ **Authors Notes: Special chapters are going to be for special events, like training. Instead of just skipping the training, why not show you the training with more detail of the pokemon and much more bonding! This will be before chapter 6 since I want chapter 6 to mainly focus on Ash's quest.**_

 _ **What will special chapters contain? Training and lemons... Now, there will be Movie chapters in the story as well, obviously one such is the Mewtwo movie, that will way later though, so no need to rush.**_

 _ **Now, thank you all for 18 follows and 14 favorites, it means so much as of how popular my story is becoming... (No flashbacks for these events, yes they're connected to this story, but Flashbacks are rather pointless to put in these type of chapters.)**_

* * *

 _ **Mt. Moon, Ash and gang**_

"You know, I wonder what would we do without you Mew.," Ash said while holding a pink flashlight that appears to have a pink tail, Mew giggles mentally and replies, " _Ashy, you do know that you could just buy a flashlight from the Pokemart like Delia said before, right?,_ ". Ash nodded, "Of course, but I'm not going to repeatedly buy batteries for a flashlight. So I am glad that you decided to join me!," he said in a calm voice, he is ecstatic that the one who raised him came with him. " **Don't leave me out of the conversation!,** " Delia said to them, Ash smiled at her while Mew giggled. " _Aww, is his transformed mother getting jealous?,_ " Mew teased the yellow rodent, Delia blushed in embarrassment at Mew's comment. " **Listen, I have not caught up with my son in years! You been raising him for five years ever since I died, so please, let me and my son talk more often.,** " Delia said, " _I understand, go ahead and get caught up with him. But, I will still be talking to him, I'll only make sure to not leave you out.,_ " Mew replied as she giggled politely.

"Ok, ok enough talking. We're going to train, really hard.," Ash said in full confidence in his voice, " _I don't need to train Ashy!,_ " Mew said to Ash, Ash stared at the pink flashlight. "Obviously not, I'm talking about Delia.," Ash said back to Mew. Delia gritted her teeth at Ash, " **Ashy, please call me mom when nobody is around! Calling me by my real name is now inexcusable!,** " Delia shouted at Ash's ear, Ash yelped in pain from the loud noise that hurt his ear drums and glared at his mother. "Well excuse me "mother", I am not taking any risks!," Ash said to Delia in a hateful tone. " _You guys need to stop and focus on your training!,_ " Mew said to the two bickering son and mother, Ash calmed down from what Mew said and replied, "Ok.,"

"Everyone, come on out!," Ash said as he throws seven pokeballs in the air, all the pokeballs open up with red energy spewing out, materializing into the seven pokemon. "Braixen, Umbreon, Espeon, Dragonair, Gyarados, Lucario, and Serena. We're going to train!," Ash said with full of energy in his eyes, the pokemon shook their heads, " **Sorry to say this, but most of us are fully trained.,** "Espeon said in a respectful tone, Ash smiled politely and replied, "It's okay, but you guys are not fully trained...,". The pokemon stared at Ash after he said that, "Fully trained pokemon are level one hundred, maybe even beyond that. However, I will be needing you guys help to train Gyarados and Pikachu with moves you know.," Ash said calmly, after a few seconds of no talking, Ash replies, "I will list the training schedule.," Ash said, he then asks, "Have anything else to say?,". The pokemon shook their heads and stared at Ash, wanting to listen what Ash has in stored for them.

"Okay, so here's the schedule!," Ash said as he shows them the training schedule, while holding it in the air, Ash talks about each one of them. "At 6'00 AM, we're going to push over 1,000 pounds with our power!," He said, the pokemon gasps in shock, this seem to be overkill for them. " **Wait just a fucking minute! How are we going to do that!?,** " Umbreon asked Ash in shock, Ash laughed at her expression and replied, "Easy, use your inner strength.,". Mew giggled at Ash's reply, the pokemon having eyes the size of plates is very amusing to the pink-feline cat. " _You'll get used to it.,_ " Mew said to the pokemon, they nodded and all said, "Hopefully.,".

" **What's next?,** " Serena asked, she looked rather scared with fear in her eyes, but she still shown full confidence to Ash. "At 8:44 AM, we're going to exercise by running 100 laps in a square.," Ash said, the pokemon mouths gape wide open in shock, to them this is ridiculous. " **What type of training is this!? It seems like torture to me!,** " Espeon asked while being scared, "Physical training.," Ash answered as he walks towards Espeon. "Don't worry, you'll be alright.," He said as he pets her head. "At 2:00 PM, we're going to eat.," Ash said next, the pokemon sighed in relief from hearing that.

"At 4:00 PM, we're going to learn moves.," Ash said, the pokemon relaxed and nodded on that one. Mew seeing this giggled, this is something she likes to see. "At 6:00 PM, we're going to lift!," Ash said, the pokemon nodded again, Ash seen it this time, so he chuckled a bit as the last two will also be tone down. "The last two are not going to be hard!," Ash said, the pokemon nodded and waited patiently for Ash to list the last two. "At 8:00 PM, we're going to eat and at 10 PM, we will sleep.," Ash said, finishing the list off. "We'll start doing this tomorrow.," Ash said, the pokemon nodded and ran to Ash. "Okay, now let's put the tents up.," Ash said as he grabs equipment from his bag.

" **Wait! Tents?,** " Serena asked, Ash nodded and replied, "Yea, but I only have six. One for me, the other five for the pokemon... Since I caught a lot of you, I didn't bring a lot of tents...,". " **I can sleep in the lake that is next to us.,** " Gyarados said as he slivers towards the lake. "Okay then, so who'll share with who?," Ash asks as he sits down, the pokemon looked at each other. " **I'm not sharing with anyone.,** " Umbreon said, " **I'll be willing to share!,** " Espeon said, " **I'm not listening to weaklings, so I say no.,** " Braixen said, " **I'm not sharing, I got personal things to think of.,** " Lucynthia said, " **I'll share...,** " Serena said quietly. "Ok, Mew you share with Serena, mother you share with Espeon.," Ash said as he sets the tents up.

* * *

 _ **Team Rocket**_

"Hey James! What is the boss up to?," Meowth asked James in human speech, James stood up. "He's going to catch that monster.," James said in a worried tone, "Okay...WAIT WHAT!?," Meowth screamed in shock, "You heard me, he's gone to catch that monster.," James said, Meowth sat down with a nervous expression on his face. "What the fuck is he thinking!?," Meowth asks James as he kicks a can.

"Who's thinking what?," A female voice was heard behind, they turned around and saw Jessie standing there. "The boss went to capture that monster.," Meowth sighed, Jessie eyes went the size of plates. "IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND!? HE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!," Jessie screamed, the scream was powerful enough to make Meowth and James plug their ears. "I hope he survives.," James said as he removes his fingers from his ears, Meowth done the same. "Me too...So wanna get something to eat?," Jessie asks as a noise came from someone's empty stomach.

"Hell yes!," James said as they walk off.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and gang**_

"The tents are up!," Ash yelled, all the pokemon seemed to heard as all of them ran into each different tent, with two tents that contains two bowls and beds. "Heh...I guess they love it.," Ash said to himself as he walks to the lake to check on Gyarados. "Yo Gyarados! What ya think?," Ash asked, the snake comes out of the water to see what Ash done, to say he was impressed. " **Damn...This looks really good.,** " Gyarados said, complimenting Ash's work. "Why thank you!," Ash said to Gyarados.

" **Ash! When will food be ready?,** " A voice asked, Ash turned around to see Serena standing there. "Oh! About thirty minutes. Hungry much?," Ash said with a chuckle, Serena gave him a look that said "Say that again or I'll murder you with my ribbons.". Of course, this does not faze Ash considering they both know how Ash would win. "Don't give me that look!," Ash said then asked, "Can't you take a joke?,". " **...Yea, sure...,** " Serena said, Ash nodded and knelled down, "Quiet one, aren't you?," Ash muttered to himself, but not low enough as Serena heard what he said. " **I heard that.,** " Serena said in a motionless tone. "Don't be like that.," Ash said as he picks up Serena, "I want you to be happy, not an emo!," Ash laughed out as he pets Serena's fur.

" **Hey Ash, we have a guest!,** " Delia yelled, Ash walked towards to Delia and asked, "Who is it?,". " **It's a flareon!,** " Delia said, "Oh really? I guess I'll be having a new pokemon!," Ash said as he follows the yellow rodent to the flareon. "I have three eeveelutions already, Flareon will be my fourth one.," Ash said, Serena nodded and smiled at Ash's eagerness.

" **HEY! You stupid rat, are you going to battle me or what!?,** " A voice ringed through the entire cave. Ash, Serena, and Delia turned their heads to where to source of the voice, the flareon Delia was talking about was there. " **Oh I see! You brought a trainer so he can help you!,** " the flareon said, the three sweat dropped at the flareon. " **Oh shut up! I want Ash to catch you!,** " Delia said to the flareon, Flareon scoffed and asked, " **Is that a joke?,** ". "No, I can easily capture you.," Ash said with full determination, the flareon laughed at this and said, " **You would wish, but you won't be able to, foolish child.,** ". "Is that a challenge?," Ash asks as he brings a pokeball out.

" **I'm so scared!,** " The flareon said sarcastically as it walks towards Ash. It jumps on his face and asks, " **Even if you did capture, why should I ever listen to a foolish brat like you?,** " Flareon said with giggle, Ash grumbled at her. "Shut your fucking mouth.," Ash said, clearly pissed off at the flareon for asking such annoying questions. " **Is the big boy triggered? Ohh what am I ever going to do?,** " The flareon sarcastically asks as it jumps off of him, smirking at its actions. "Ah hell nah! Delia, you ready?," Ash asked the yellow rodent enrage. " **Yes, this annoying hag is going to get it.,** " Delia said as electricity came out of her checks.

" **HAG!? That's it, you're dead.,** " The flareon said as it runs to the yellow rodent with full force. "Delia, use Iron Tail!," Ash commanded the yellow rodent, Delia nodded and ran towards the flareon with a tail fully made out of iron. " **You think that will work? I am a fire type you fool!,** " Flareon said as it uses Flamethrower, it failed. " **What the fu-!?,** " Flareon was not able to finish its sentence as it got hit by Delia's Iron Tail. "Is that all?," Ash asked in a mocking tone. " **Shut the fuck up...,** " Flareon said as it used Flamethrower again, this time at Ash. Hoping for it to hit Ash, but Ash deflected it with a blue energy around him. " **H-How?,** " Flareon asked in utter shock, it did not expect that.

"I am not foolish, weak, or stupid! I am powerful, I will capture you with ease!," Ash said as he grabs an empty pokeball. "Pokeball go!," Ash yelled as he throws the pokeball at the flareon, the flareon was to shock to move away and was consumed in the pokeball. "Ding! Ding! DING!," The pokeball ringed the three times. "YEA! I caught my fourth eeveelution.," Ash said as he does a victory dance, only for Mew to appeared and interrupt it by asking, "I thought you got two from the lab and one who came with you without any second thought?," Mew asked in a teasing tone, Ash groaned and asked, "Would you stop that, please?,".

" **Well... The food is ready.,** " Mew said as she teleports them to the place they were before. "Good, I am hungry.," Ash said as walks to the table full of pokemon.

* * *

 _ **Day 2, 5:50 AM**_

"UARRG!," Ash yawned as he gets up, he turn his head and saw the flareon from last night. He smiled and pets it, the pokemon felt this and purred. "She'll like this training.," Ash said as he continues petting flareon on the head.

* * *

 _ **Flash back, Last Night**_

 _"That food was great.," Ash said as he rubs his fat stomach, he turned his head and noticed the flareon not eating. "Are you going to eat?," Ash asked while he continues rubbing his stomach. " **Yes, please do not try to murder me monster.,** " Flareon said in fear, Ash sighed at her and asked, "Why am I a monster?,". The flareon stared and said, " **You used some blue energy to reflect my attacks!,** " It said as it stepped back. Ash sighed at this and picked Flareon up, despite it's disproving. " **Let me go! Monster!,** " It yelled with tears in its eyes. _

_Ash had enough of this and yelled, "I AM NOT A FUCKING MONSTER!,". The flareon started to cry, Ash groaned at the pokemon. "I'm not going to hurt you.," he said while petting the eeveelution. " **...,** " Flareon said nothing, it accepted that Ash was not a monster. " **Okay, but please do not kill me!,** " Flareon said in fear, Ash nodded and sighed, "I am not going to kill you.," Ash said. " **Okay...I will tell you a few things about me...,** " It said with a small smile, " **For starters, my name is Jessica Jane. I am a female pokemon that used to be human, I was transformed into a flareon by a evil team called Team Rocket. I don't remember much of them, but they're something you don't want to mess with kid. I have been hiding from them for years.,** " The flareon said, now known as Jessica said to the Rota native. "Well, nice to have you on the team Jessica.," Ash said with a nice-happy tone, Jessica gave him a smirk and replied, " **It's good to have a trainer who can actually understand me. I have not talked to a human for nine years.,** ". " **Let's finish food and go asleep.,** " She said as she munches her food._

 _"Okay.," Ash trailed off as he also munches on his food..._

* * *

 ** _Flash back ended_**

Ash chuckles at the memory from last night. To say, he had an interesting night with Jessica. "Oh Jessica!~," He sang to Jessica's ear. Sounds of muffles and groans was heard and Ash smiled, "Wakey, wakey!~," Ash sang a little louder. Sometime passed, peaceful, quiet without being disrupted seemed to be good, but soon got ruined by a scream. " **You idiot! Don't do that to me!,** ". Jessica glared at Ash while standing on his body, " **Don't you ever tickle me again!,** " she screamed at the Rota native, the boy chuckled from the reaction and replied, "Maybe I should, it would benefit both of us.,".

" **Would you two stop the noise and go back to sleep!?,** " Serena said with an angry look on her face, Ash grinned at the her comment and replied, "We're training today!," he then asked "Did you forget?,". Serena gulped and tried to ran off, only to be stopped by two hands grabbing her entire body. She struggled and struggled, but only to keep on failing from the strong grip. "Where do you think you're going?," Ash asks as he grows a huge smile on his face. Serena face shown fear, Ash seen this and tried something up expecting her to not be scared, "Oh Serena! You look rather adorable.," He said, making the eeveelution blushed at the process. " **I d-do?,** " She said, still blushing. Ash nodded and replied, "Yes, very nice.," he said in a nice-happy tone.

" **Thank you.,** " Serena said with a full red blush on her face, Ash started to cuddle her in full affection. Not knowing that he is basically killing her by making her blush to death. " **...So cute!,** " Mew said while walking in the tent, the trio stared at Mew with a surprise look. Mew seen this and shrugged, " **What?,** " she asked, Ash crawled to Mew, "Since when did you start watching scenes?," Ash asked in curiosity. " **Oh! Well, ever since I was born of course.,** " Mew chirped with a slight grin on her face, " **Wanna know what I've seen when I was still raising you?,** " Mew asked with a very-wide grin, Ash seeing this paled and shook his head in a very fast pace. "NO! NO! NO!," Ash yelled as he starts sitting on his knees.

" **What ya hiding?,** " Umbreon said as she enters the tent, Ash shook his head. "Nothing.," Ash replied worriedly, Umbreon snared at the reply Ash made, not liking that reply, she jumps onto Ash in full force making him all to the ground. "Ow!," Ash yelped in pain, he did not expect that. "I told you nothing! Just please stop!," He said, Umbreon shook her head, " **No, I will get my answer!,** " she said.

The three looked at the two and took off, " **Bye, bye!,** " they said unison. " **Good, we're alone.,** " Umbreon purred as she licks his cheek. "?," Ash said nothing, but he did show a look that says "What?". " **I will get it later. Till then, let's train!,** " Umbreon said as she jumps off of him, Ash nodded and followed the dark-black furred fox outside the tent. "Here we go...," Ash muttered.

 _ **Training! Ash Pov**_

Training them is going to be fun! This will be a good way for my poke friends to get stronger, especially some of my family. But, I question this now... Why did she lick my cheek? Especially when everyone left the tent? Ah well, it doesn't matter, right now we're going to train. After I stopped thinking of the irrelevant, I glanced at the nine pokemon that was standing in front me, the pokemon look rather tired though, I don't blame them since it's only 6:00 AM. "So...You all remember the training schedule?," I asked in concern, I want them to remember this good, I am very certain that none of them would forget.

" **Yes!,** " They all said in unison, I sighed in relief and smiled. "Good! I did not want to explain the whole schedule again.," I said to them, they nodded. "Let's find a spot to train!," I said as I ran off, the pokemon quickly followed me.

* * *

 _ **With ? and Normal Pov**_

"A boy in a cloak has shown the world a real trainer at the age of just ten!," A woman said from the television, the man next to her nodded, "I know. It's very impressive, never in my life have I encountered such a powerful trainer at such a young age.," He said with a smile, the same woman from before nodded and turned her head to face the man. "He's also the grandson of the famous professor Oak.," she said with a smirk, the man eyes opened wide. "Oh wow!," The man said in surprise, the woman giggled at his reaction. "He's powerful...Did you encounter anyone else that is very powerful?," She asked, the man nodded and said, "I faced a ten year old kid by the name of Ash Ketchum, he defeated me in utter ease.," the man said with a smile on his face. "What pokemon did he use? You're the rock gym leader after all, Brock...," the woman said, the man now known as Brock (The one from before) nodded. "He use a pikachu, of all things...," Brock said in embarrass expression.

"Seems pathetic to me.," A boy said in front of the television, he wore a cloak and a eevee was on his shoulder. "I might have fun with this "Ash".," he said with an emotionless expression. The boy started to walk away from the TV and started to think about Ash. "Ash Ketchum...Where have I heard that name before?," He asked himself while still walking, the boy stopped and shrugged. "Does not matter. I, Gary (motherfucking) Oak will figure this out!," The boy now known as Gary said.

"What do you think you're doing?," A man said behind Gary, the Pallet Native turned around and saw a man with an orange outfit. "Boy, let me tell you.," The man started as he put his hand on Gary, Gary said nothing, only listened. "Do you want to help me find that monster who destroyed that city?," He said in a dark tone, Gary smirked and asks, "Why should I?," Gary continued, "I don't have time for that! But however, I might be able to help if I can have help with something.,". The man smiled and chuckled darkly, "Okay, my name is Giovanni. I will help you with that thing if you help me with the monster situation.," The man said now known as Giovanni said, Gary smiled. "Deal!," He said as he shakes Giovanni's hand, the man smiled and asks, "What is the thing you need help with?," Giovanna asked, Gary petted his eevee and replied, "I'm looking for a kid by the name of Ash Ketchum.,".

"By the name of Ash Ketchum... Isn't that the pokemon master's son?," Giovanni asked, Gary eyes went wide and asks, "What's the pokemon master's name?,". "His name is Red Ketchum.," Giovanni said to the boy.

* * *

 _ **With Ash and pokemon**_

"Okay!," Ash said, the pokemon stood there, waiting for their trainer's command. "Are you guys ready?," Ash asked as he takes a stance in front of a huge rock. "...," The pokemon said nothing, they were to scared to say anything. Their trainer's training is going to be harsh. "GO!," He screamed as he starts pushing the rock, he pushed the one thousand pound rock with ease. " **How in the hell are we going to do that...?,** " Umbreon asked the other pokemon, the pokemon shrugged. " **I hope it's not painful.,** " Gyarados said in a nervous tone. The pokemon stared at Gyarados in surprise. " _Isn't he suppose to be the tough guy?,_ " Umbreon asked herself in concern, she shook off the thought and turn back to watch Ash. **"What. The. Fuck!,** " Umbreon said in shock, the pokemon turned to see why she said that and saw why she said that.

Ash was holding the huge rock with two of his hands! "Who's next?," He asked while putting the rock down at its original place, the pokemon were to scared to answer, except one. " **May I go?,** " A voice asked, the voice was Braixen's. "Sure, go on right ahead.," Ash said with a polite voice, Braixen giggled and got in front of the rock. "You ready?," Ash asked, the braixen nodded. "GO!," Ash screamed, the braixen started pushing the rock with all of its strength. It wouldn't budge. " **I can do this... I can do this... I. WILL. DO. THIS!,** " Braixen screamed as she pushes the rock with all her might, she did it, but only an inch.. " **Shit...,** " She said exhausted, Ash chuckled, the pokemon stood there in fear. " **Well... At least I got an inch.,** " Braixen said as she giggled, then she fell on the ground. "Let the pain go in.," Ash said in a serious tone he then said, "It will make you stronger.,". " **Yes, kid.,** " She saidas she gets up. " **I will let the pain go.,** " She said as she walks back in the camp to get a potion.

"Does anyone else want to try?," Ash asked, the pokemon shook their heads and ran back to camp. "This is going to take a while.," Ash said as he walks back to camp. "Damn bastards.," Ash said in a disappointed tone. "Mew and Delia, do you think they'll take it?," Ash asked Mew and his mother, the two giggled and Mew replied, " **Yes, they will take it. All pokemon are able to take it.,** " Mew said in a wise tone, Ash turned to his mother for a reply, " **Yes Ashy, they will take it eventually.,** " She said in a calm voice.

" **I see everyone left huh?,** " Someone said, they two stop looking at each other and saw Braixen and Jessica sitting there. "Ah! Yea, they were too scared.," Ash said, then noticed Jessica right next to her. "I thought you were scared too?," Ash asked, she shook her head. " **No, I left to help her find a potion.,** " Jessica said, Ash nodded and smiled at Braixen. "I'm proud of you Braixen.," Ash said with a polite voice, Braixen had a confused face. " **What do you mean?,** " She asked in confusion, Ash smiled and replied, "You pushed the one thousand pound rock, that's impressive to most pokemon.," Ash said, the braixen blushed, "It was nothing.," she said while still blushing.

"Let's make the pokemon train.," Ash said in a dark tone, the braixen nodded and walk towards the camp, with Ash, Flareon, and Delia following of course.

* * *

 _ **With Jessie, James, and Meowth**_

"Hey Jessie!," James yelled for his friend, Jessie walked out of a room and asked, "What?,". James stood up, "I found a hidden lab in the base!," James said, Jessie stared at her friend in surprise. "There's a hidden lab?," She asked, James nodded and so did Meowth. "It's amazing too, you can turn people into pokemon!," Meowth said, Jessie stood in shock, they never told her this. "Maybe we should turn ourselves into pokemon!," James said as he walks towards Jessie, Jessie gasps in shock and asks, "Why?,". James smiled at his friend's reaction and replied, "Because we always get crap. I think it's time to turn into pokemon and take the device with us.,", Meowth nodded with him. "Okay, let's get to the hidden lab.," Jessie said, the duo nodded and walked to the lab, with Jessie behind them.

 ** _Thirty minutes later_**

"We're here!," James said as they open the door. "Alright!," Jessie said as she walks in, she looks around, "Now where's that device?," she asks. "It's over there!," Meowth said as he runs to the direction he pointed out. "Oh shiz!," Jessie said as she looks at the device, "Looks like a tablet.," she said as she picks it up. "Just think what pokemon you want to be.," James said, Jessie nodded and held the device in front of her face. "...Okay, I want to be a Dragonair, a nice looking one.," She said as she opens her eyes, "Aww!," she heard James, she looked at the mirror.

"It worked!," Jessie screamed in excitement, the woman who once stood in her spot was now a dragonair. "Wow.. You still speak human language.," James pointed out, "Well then... I guess we can let humans understand us..," Jessie said with a bright smile. "We do need to hide really well in the wild, you still have your hair, most likely I will keep my hair.," James said as he grabs the device off of Jessie's tail. He holds the device in front of him and says, "I want to be a onix!,".

* * *

 ** _Back with Ash and Pokemon_**

"Come on out everyone!," Ash yelled as he walks through the camp. "Stop right there!," A voiced boom through the hallway, Ash stopped at his tracks and saw a man with black clothing on, the black shirt had an R on it. "Who are you exactly?," Ash asked, "Are you a lackey or something?," Ash then asked. "How dare you make fun of team rocket!," the man said enrage, Ash smiled, "Sounds pathetic.," he said while laughing.

" **You look mentally disable man. Are you alright?,** " Braixen said as she steps beside Ash, the grunt stared at the braixen and shrugged. "A rare pokemon? Hell yea!," The man said as he run towards the two, "I don't think so.," Ash said as he appears in front of the man and grabs him by the collar. "What the fuck!?," The man screamed as he was fling to the wall. "If you think you can just go up and steal stuff that does not belong to you, you better prepare for a fight.," the boy said while walk forwards the man. The man quickly grabs a gun out of his pocket and shot at Ash, "You think you can win?," Ash said in a demonic tone. "What are you?," the man said as he reloads the gun after running out of bullets. "Your nightmare.," He said as he grabs the man by the throat. "Say this to your leaders. I will destroy your entire group or organisation after I get done with the pokemon league! Now goodbye.," Ash said as he throws the man out of the cave.

" **You kicked that man's ass.,** " Jessica said as she jumps on Ash's shoulder. "He was just weak, that's all.," Ash said as he continues to walk through the camp. "Is anybody even here?.," He asked, Jessica and Braixen shook their head, " **Nope, I think they're hiding elsewhere.,** " Jessica said, Ash stopped on his tracks. "I'm using my aura...," Ash said as a blue aura appears. "There they are...," Ash said as he walks towards the location the pokemon are at.

* * *

 _ **With the other pokemon**_

" **You think this is a good idea?,** " Espeon asked, then said, " **What if something is trying to hurt him!,** ". " **Yea, I mean, we ran off like a bunch of cowards...,** " Lucynthia said while sitting, " _You got that right!,_ " she heard Lucaria. " **Well, if Braixen can do it, then I'm pretty sure we all can do it.,** " Umbreon said, the pokemon nodded. " **Let's get back to Ash.,** " Espeon said with everyone nodding.

"Well then, looks like I need no convincing to do.," A voice said, they all jumped and saw Ash standing there. "So are you all ready to train?," Ash asked, the pokemon nodded and followed him back to the training ground.

* * *

 ** _At the Tree Of Beginning_**

"Where's that stupid cat at?," A figure said, the other figure walk towards him, "Seems like it left.," the second figure said, both figures sighed in disappointed. "Wes.. do you think they've beaten us to it.," The second figured said to the first figure who is now known as Wes. "Well, maybe, let's go ask the town about this.," Wes said as he and his friend walk towards the town.

"Yo, mr!," Wes yelled, the man in white turned around and the boy, "What?," the man asked them. "Would you tell us the story about the tree of beginning.," the figure asked, the man chuckled and replied, "Sorry I can't, but I know the professor will. Go right for a few blocks and up 1 block and right 1 block. You should be able to find his lab.," the man said kindly. "Okay, thanks sir.," Wes said as he and his friend runs off.

"Do you ever think we'll find Mew before those monsters do?," The figure asked, the boy nodded and replied, "Yes we will Rui, don't worry.,". "Okay.," The figure now known as Rui said.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"Here we transformsare!," Wes said as he walks towards the lab, the boy knocks the door and waited for a action. The door opens and reveals a very tall man, the man looked like your average computer nerd. "Hello! Who might you be?," the professor said with a smile. "I'm Wes and this is Rui.," Wes introduced themselves, the man nodded and asks, "What do you want?,". "I want to know the story about the tree of beginning. Mew is in danger and I don't want that evil organisation to hurt it.," Wes said, the professor nodded and walks back in. "Follow me.," He said, the two kids nodded and followed the man, they also closed the door. "Now sit on the couch.," The professor said as he sits on his office chair. The two kids sat on the couch and listened what the professor has to say.

"The tree of beginning was made by the deities, beings like Ho-Oh and Lugia. It was essentially powerful, so powerful at this time and age that Mew doesn't even need to protect it anymore. But however, it's unknown how the tree got so powerful, it's been speculated that the new boy was a cause of this. Now he's not here since he recently left in his journey to become pokemon master. He has shown full confidence and I tried to hide the fact that I knew his little secret.," The professor said, Wes then asks, "What's his name?,". The professor looked at Wes and replied, "His name is Ash Ketchum.,".

"Very interesting name.," Rui said, the professor stared at Rui and nodded. "Yea, he can manipulate Aura.," the professor said, the two kids eyes went wide. "No way!," Wes screamed.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and pokemon**_

"Good job!," Ash said to all the pokemon, they cheered for their impressive feats. "You guys had the power! However, we're going to keep doing this for a week straight, alright?," Ash asked, the pokemon nodded and walked back to camp. "Very nice, right mom and Mew?," Ash asked, the two pokemon nodded. " _Very nice indeed.,_ " Mew said.

"Well, time to sleep!," Ash said as he runs off to camp, with Delia and Mew holding on tightly. "Slow down!," Delia said while still holding on, Ash slowed down, but still continued running back to camp.

* * *

 _ **Jessie and James**_

"Jessie, let's go find a trainer. It will help us greatly in the future and we'll be able to convince him to take down team rocket.," James said with a smile, Jessie nodded. "Yes, we shall." Jessie said, Meowth smiled. "Let's show the boss who's boss!," Meowth screamed as he laughs in delight, causing his friends to laugh to.

Here we come, Giovanni!," They screamed in unison.

* * *

 _ **With Gary and Giovanni**_

"You ready boy?," Giovanni asked as he grabs his Persian's pokeball, the orange haired boy next to him nodded. "Yes, I am.," Gary said with full determination. "I will show this kid my power!,"The boy said.

"Good...Hehehe," Giovanni chuckled, he and Gary walked in a dark room to get the grunts searching.

* * *

 _ **Special chapter 1 is done and completed. I could have done more and finish it sooner, but I had a lot of other things to do... So sorry.. Next time on Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure! Chapter 6: Gym leader MISTY!?**_

 _ **I really need to work on my English and Grammar.**_


	8. Chapter 6: Misty The Gym Leader?

_**Pokemon: Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Misty The Gym Leader!?**_

 ** _Arthur Notes: The story has 23 followers and 16 favorites! Hell yea, I feel accomplished! I like to thank all of you! I would also like to thank people who gave me inspiration, if people like this story so much, then I have to be at least a decent writer! I need no rough drafts!_**

 ** _I rewrote "Pokemon: Darkest Betrayals", it should be easily found by looking at my profile._**

 _ **Speeches**_

 _ **Poke Speech** _ " **Hi!,** "

 ** _Human speech_** "Hi!,"

 _ **Telepathy**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Mental speech**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Author**_ " _ **Hello, it'Z me!,**_ "

 ** _Now, let the story begin!_**

* * *

 _ **With Ash and Pokemon**_

After training in that Mt. Moon, Ash and pokemon are walking to Cerulean City for Ash's next gym badge. They've gotten a lot stronger, Lucynthia and Lucaria, Braixen, Delia, and the rest have reached high levels very easily. As they walk to their next destination, they were having a little talk. "I wonder, who should I use?," Ash asked the three pokemon that are always out. " **Maybe you should use Serena and I.,** " Delia said, Ash nodded and then asked Serena, "You want to battle?,". Serena looked up at Ash and yipped, " **Hell yeah!,** ".

"Yo! I challenge you in a battle!," A voice was heard, the four turned around to see the owner of the voice, a fourteen-year-old was walking towards them with a pokeball. Ash seeing this smiled in delight, "You better prepare yourself.," Ash said as he swiftly picked up Delia, "Delia, I choose you!," Ash said as the yellow rodent jumped off his hands to enter the battlefield. "Sweat!," The boy yelled with a childlike expression, only to snap out of it and grabbed a pokeball out of his belt, he quickly threw the pokeball up in the air and red energy appeared, the red energy than materialized into a Snorlax. "Who goes first?," Ash asked the boy, the boy turned around and replied, "Me!,".

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!," The boy commanded, the Snorlax jumped up in the air and faced the ground before hitting the ground, the force was so powerful that it shook the ground. Before that happened, Ash quickly told Delia to dodge by using Iron Tail on the ground to gain a jump boost. "Now Delia, use Iron Bolt!," Ash commanded, the yellow rodent ran towards the still stomach laying Snorlax with Iron Tail mixed with Thunder Bolt. "LAND!," Ash screamed, Delia quickly moved her tail, she hit Snorlax so hard that it got pushed through multiple trees and even got knocked out.

"I did it!," Ash said as he cuddles on his mother, Delia cuddled back in delight. "Thank you!," Ash said with a smile, the pikachu giggled and said, " **It was nothing.,** ". Ash nodded and turned to Serena, "I choose you Serena!," Ash said, the pokemon nodded and ran to the battlefield. The boy returned the Snorlax and smiled, "Here we go!," the boy said as he threw a pokeball up in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a tyranitar! "A tyranitar?," Ash muttered, he knew well how powerful a tyranitar is. "Serena, use Moon Blast!," Ash commanded quickly, the fairy fox nodded and jumped up in the air, the ribbons on her body started to move around at amazing speeds. When the ribbons formed a heart, a blast started to form in the middle of the ribbon-shaped heart. The boy looked nervous, "Tyranitar, use Earthquake!," he commanded desperately, both attacks started to happen. "NOW!," Both of the trainers screamed, the Earthquake missed due to Serena not being on the ground and the Moon Blast hit the tyranitar. One hit.

"Good job Serena!," Ash said as he ran over to the fairy fox, Serena smiled and cheered. The boy looked rather disappointed, but hide it to congrats Ash on the win. "You won man, I hope I get to battle you again!," The boy said as he ran off to the Pokemon center, Ash followed the boy since he was not too familiar with the routes.

A few minutes went by as they finally made it to Cerulean City, "Here I come, Cerulean City gym badge!," Ash said as he runs around the city to look for the gym.

* * *

 _ **8 minutes later**_

"Here it is, the Cerulean City gym!," Ash said as he walks towards it, the four took a glance at the gym intently before entering. As they went in, they saw something rather stupid. "Are you shitting my cereal right now?," Ash muttered, the gym was not what he expected. "This is no gym, this is a water show.," Ash said then asked, "Why the fuck they lying?,". "What do you want shorty?," A female voice asked, Ash turned around and saw three women staring at him. "I am here for a gym battle.," Ash said while ignoring being called shorty. The women stared at him and laughed, "You think we'll battle you?," One of the women said, "We already got buttfucked by twenty trainers from Veridian City! We're sick of that, so you can have the badge for free.," the other woman said.

"Hell no, I came here to win it, not to just be giving to me by fashion girls!," Ash screamed, he had shown his power of will to win a badge. "Hold on a minute!," A familiar voice was heard, Ash turned around and saw the girl he has seen at route 1. "You're the 4th sister, aren't you?," Ash asked, Misty nodded and replied, "Yes and as gym leader of the gym, I accept your challenge!,". "YES!," Ash yelled, he looked ecstatic.

"Actually there are only 3 sisters and a runt.," One of the woman replied, Misty glared at the woman and replied, "Shut it, Lillie, if you know that's best for you.,". The woman now known as Lillie jumped in surprise by the girl's tone. "Excuse me?," She asked, then stated, "I'm older and smarter than you!,". Not liking the situation, Ash quickly faced Misty and asked, "How many pokemon?,".

Misty turned her head to look at Ash and replied, "Two on two.,". Ash ran to the trainers' side of the field and waited for Misty, Misty jumped off the audience seats and onto the battlefield. "You better watch and learn sisters!," Misty said cockily as she grabs a pokeball out of her pocket. "Go Staryu!," She shouted as she threw the pokeball in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a staryu! Ash smiled and grabbed Delia with his hands, "You ready, mother?," He whispered to her, Delia smiled at Ash for finally calling her "mother". " **Yes Ashy.,** " Delia said as she jumps off of Ash's grip, the pikachu landed on one of the floating platforms and glared at the staryu.

"Let the match begin!," The referee said as he moves the flags down. "Delia, use Thunder Bolt!," Ash commanded quickly in hopes of not having a long battle, Delia quickly jumped in the air, electric energy started to appear from the yellow rodent's cheeks. "Oh no, you don't! Staryu, use Hydro Pump!," Misty commanded very quickly but was too late when the electric type move hit Staryu. When the smoke disappeared, the Staryu had swirls on its eyes, signifying it is KOed.

"Staryu is out! Gym leader, sent out your next pokemon!," The referee said as he raises the flags up, Misty gritted her teeth but nodded, she grabbed her pokeball and returned Staryu. "You know Ash, you might even become champion of Kanto if you keep this up.," Misty said while smiling, Ash nodded and replied, "Thanks, Mist!,".

"Go Starmie!," Misty said as she threw her last pokeball up in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a starmie, Ash seeing this smiled and turned to Delia, "Return Delia!," Ash said to the yellow rodent, Delia nodded and ran back to Ash. Ash bent down to look at Serena, "Wanna battle next?," Ash asked the fairy fox, Serena nodded and ran to the battlefield.

"Let the match begin!," The referee said as he moves the flags down. "Serena, use Moon Blast!," Ash commanded quickly in hopes of finishing this like last round, Serena jumped up in the air and her ribbons started to shape like a heart, as soon as the ribbons formed a heart, a blast appeared and hit the starmie straight on. "Oh fuck sakes!," Misty said as she stomps her feet, "I never got a chance to attack!," She said in disappointment, the dust cleared and showed Starmie laying there, with swirling eyes.

"The match is over and the winner is Ash Ketchum from Rota!," The referee said as he raises both flags up, Misty grabbed a box from her bag and opened it, she grabbed an object out of it and walk towards Ash. "Here Ash, you deserve this.," Misty said as she hands Ash a badge, the Cerulean City badge. "Yes!," Ash screamed as he puts the badge in his badge case. Serena finally made it back to Ash, Ash quickly picked up both Delia and Serena and hugged them tightly. "Thank you two for your help!," Ash said to them, the three laughed and Mew, of course, giggled at Ash's behavior.

* * *

 _ **With Gary UNCLEFUCKING Oak**_

"This Ash does oppose a threat... He better be a good opponent in the Indigo League.," Gary said to himself while looking at the raven haired boy walked out of Cerulean City. "Ash, you better watch out, you better be good, or I will kick your ass~.," Gary sang to himself, the boy got up and walked off to his next destination.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and pokemon**_

"I will get that third badge, even if it takes me everything I have.," Ash said to himself, Mew seemed to heard what the boy said as she giggled at the boy's determination. "Ashy, you'll win, I raised you after all.," Mew said, Ash nodded and continued walking to his next destination.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter felt short, this was only to focus on winning against Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll try better in the next chapter.**_


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**_As you may or may not have known, I have recently posted a story called "Ash's Bizarre Poke-Problem," but that's for another time. Today, I have a special announcement for those who love this story._**

 ** _You see, I will be rewriting all the chapters and making them up to date. But if you prefer the original, no worries because I will post the rewrite as a completely different story._**

 _ **Now, that said, here's the intro for it.**_

* * *

Intro

Earth —a planet filled with water, with thirty percent land, and containing a populated amount of lifeforms. These lifeforms are known as humans and pokemon, and they share the world in a way that one can't exist without the other. They do a lot of activities: battling, researching, or anything! But, this isn't about an already successful man nor a pokemon turning into a human —this is a story of Ash Ketchum and how he became a world champion.

 _ **Yes, that's all I will show you. I prefer to put it like that because I don't really know how to make a good preview.**_

 _ **Anyway, wish you all luck, goodbye!**_


	10. Rewrite is released!

**_The rewrite of chapter 1 has been released! The rewrite is called, "Pokemon: Ash's Anthropomorphic Adventure (Rewrite)."_**

 _ **I hope you'll enjoy it.**_


End file.
